My Time with the Espadas
by Seisakusha-sama
Summary: This fanfic features an OC and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The OC is American and a girl with shaggy red-brown hair and has turquiose eyes. I know this is crappy summary, but bare with me. It is a lot more interesting than what's written here. Read! Please!
1. Chapter 1

I finally got this up! Yay! I do not own Bleach, otherwise this wouldn't be fan fiction.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Abduction

Karakura Town is a pretty strange place. Sometimes there were people in black gee-like uniforms running around carrying swords. Other times there were sickening monsters with white masks that the people in the black uniforms killed with their swords. Around town, I would see transparent people with a chain broken off from a silver plate in their chest. I also got pretty freaked out when I saw people walking in the sky. I don't think they ever noticed me and I knew nobody else noticed them.

Anyways, I was walking home from school when I saw two normal people (normal being a relative term) floating in the sky. They didn't look like the people (if they are people) that I usually saw. Both were wearing white uniforms and had swords tied to their wastes. One of them had electric blue hair that stood out from even 100 feet away. The other was at least a head shorter with black hair. The on with black hair looked as if there was a helmet on the left side of his head.

I knew what I was about to do was probably a bad idea, but I did it anyways. "Hey! You two there, up in the sky! What are you doing?"

Both of them turned to look at me. There was surprise washed over the blue one's face, however, the black one just stared. The blue one opened his mouth to speak, but the black one did instead.

"It's just trash, Grimmjow," he said monotonously. "Pay it no mind."

Grimmjow turned away. Now, I'm kind of pissed.

"Hey! You with the helmet! I heard that, you know! If anything, I'm at least a recyclable!"

Helmet Boy turned around and shot me what looked like a death stare.

"Oh don't be so cold with me!" I yelled. "You're the one who is floating around calling people trash!

"Hey, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said. "I think she can see us."

I continued my yelling rant. "Darn right I can see you. I see the others, too. You know, the monsters and the people in the black outfits with the swords. Not the mention the transparent people with chains!"

Now both of them were staring at me. Slowly but surely, they descended to my level. Something was telling me to run, but I knew I probably wasn't going to get another chance like this to have all my questions answered.

"It appears as if you can see us, girl," said the one named Ulquiorra.

As they both came closer, I saw that Ulquiorra was a pale Emo with teal tear drops coming from his eyes. There was also a horn coming from his helmet and there was a hole in his neck. Grimmjow on the other hand has blue tattoos around his eyes and had a huge gaping hole right where his abs should be. Then a realization hit me.

"Are you guys like the monsters I see around town?" I asked. "It's just that you have holes like them and wear their mask-like thingies."

Ulquiorra blinked. "A highly perceptive piece of trash, isn't she?"

Something told me I shouldn't, but I knew it would be fun to. "What did I say about the whole trash thing?"

"Well, Aizen sent us on recon," Grimmjow said. "Should we take her?"

Ulquiorra studied me carefully. "Do you have any extraordinary skills, girl?"

"I can see you. I think that's pretty special."

Grimmjow cocked and inclined his head towards me before speaking. "We're not here to play games. Quit wasting our time."

"Well," I said, looking at them both. "I'm relatively normal, much to my dismay. I can't even lick my own elbow."

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow. "Let's take her. I sense dormant spiritual pressure within her. Perhaps Lord Aizen will be able to activate it."

"Let's go, girl," Grimmjow said, grabbing my wrist.

I pulled away. "No, you didn't even ask nicely."

I had so many questions like; where are you taking me? Who's Aizen? Who are you? What is spiritual pressure? Why are you so mean? How long will I be there?

"We don't have time for this, Grimmjow. Just grab her."

"Wait, wha-" I never got to finish that sentence because Grimmjow had picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

Grimmjow sighed, " Ah, no."

I squirmed as much as I could, but his grip was too strong. Perhaps elbowing him would work. No, anyone this strong wouldn't take damage. I would probably end up hurting myself instead. What about the eye? That might work.

I postured up as much as I could, pulled my finger back, and stuck him.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed. He dropped me as he clutched his eye. I sprinted away as fast as I could, only to be tackled by Ulquiorra.

"Crap," I cursed. "Since when did you become so fast?"

"It's called Sonido. It's a move we Arrancars and Espada use to move quickly. If you try anything like this again, I will break your leg."

I thought that over for a moment. If these guys were evil enough to kidnap me, then surely they are evil enough to break my leg. Ulquiorra doesn't seem like the kind of person who jokes around. He came of as serious and stoic.

I let out a deep, exasperated sigh. "Fine, just get off of me. Please."

He got off me slowly. I had a feeling that he thought I would try something again. Instead of standing all the way up, he picked me up with him bridal style.

"Oh, no," I said. "Don't strain yourself. I can walk."

Ulquiorra looked down on me with his penetrating gaze. Right away, I knew he was emotionless. Reading people was one of my greatest skills. His eyes are brilliant green. Everybody has some sort of tell and his eyes were his. Instantly I knew that he wanted to feel something instead of missing the point. To see through the hard mask he called his face, I would have to crack down on him hard. He wouldn't be one of those people who I could gently scratch away. I need to take individual blows over time to break him.

"Too slow. We need to get to Lord Aizen as soon as possible. Do not ask anymore questions, you won't receive any answers and I have no interest in small talk."

Brrr, does anybody find it cold around him? Ulquiorra is coming off the way I thought he would. Intimidation would only get him so far. He wants to come across as cold, to hide his inner yearning for emotion. I know they are inside of him deep down because he has a mind. Emotion exists within the mind. Perhaps he is unaware of that.

Grimmjow, finally recovered from his eye wound, poked his finger in the air. I heard a ripping noise and saw that the area he had poke was ripping. Inside I could see nothing but darkness. To be honest, I was a little scared. Whatever was on the other side was mind-boggling. A feeling of dread washed over we as we stepped inside.

Suddenly, we took off at a blinding speed. A light green path formed ahead of Ulquiorra as he led. Grimmjow followed closely behind him. Something told me that he didn't like the fact that Ulquiorra was running in front of him. That was another thing about Grimmjow; he likes to be dominant. Even though I had only known the two of them for three minutes, I could tell there was some unspoken tension between the two of them. Perhaps Ulquiorra resented Grimmjow.

I turned my head over Ulquiorra's shoulder to look at him. His left eye was squinted and he seemed pissed off over it. It bothered him to know that someone weak was able to do that. Another thing that I inferred was that he had a bad temper. I can see the rage in his eyes, just wanting to wail on someone. Something inside me wanted to help them. A strange thing to want considering they kidnapped me. Well, I'm not really a kid any more, taking in the fact that I'm 19.

My mind started to slow down as I turned my attention back to Ulquiorra. I began to notice how muscular he was. Despite his small frame, he packed on a lot of muscle. Good to know. I had a feeling that he knew how to use his height to his advantage. It would be good for me to know to never underestimate him. There was no doubt in my mind that Ulquiorra has a lot of tricks up his sleeve.

Up ahead, I noticed a barren desert coming into view. In the distance there was a castle. It seemed small now, but it was probably a great deal bigger up close.

"Does this Aizen person we're seeing live in that castle over there?" I asked.

Ulquiorra did not look at me as he spoke, "Yes and you will address him formally as Lord Aizen."

"And we say lord in front of his name because..." I said, wanting him to finish my sentence.

"Because we exist only for the sole purpose of his use."

"Well, do you like him? Is he nice?" I knew I wouldn't get the straight forward answers I wanted, but aggravating was just as fun.

"Tch, nice?" Grimmjow scoffed. "I would hardly say that. He's more like a pain in my-"

"Enough, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, cutting him off. "I should cut off your tongue for speaking so poorly of Lord Aizen. As for you, girl, I might do the same if you don't stop asking questions."

"Well excuse me," I said, "for wanting to know where me kidnappers are taking me." Geez, why are these people so mean? They could at least tell me where I'm going because it's not as if we were still on Earth, well at least I thought we weren't.

The castle was starting to give me an idea of it's enormity. It was dome-like in structure with pillars at the corners. I did not like the fact that I probably wasn't going to be able to see the sky anymore once inside. The sky was currently nighttime now, and I had a feeling that it was going to stay that way.

This Aizen guy, Lord apparently, has a tight grip around these guys' necks. I don't know him very well and could be dead wrong. Although nice people don't have henchmen going around abducting people off the street. Since Ulquiorra said that I might be useful to him, I think that it means that Lord Aizen is planning something. Perhaps an army because he would need a lot of people and obviously had the room in his castle. Whatever awaited me, it wasn't going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The Depressing White Abyss Known as Las Noches

The inside of the castle was white. When I say white, I mean white. There was no other color anywhere. It was really depressing in every way imaginable. Needless to say, I wasn't having fun.

"So what is this place, exactly?" I asked. The two of them made it very clear earlier that asking questions wasn't welcomed, but I needed to know. There was a silence before Ulquiorra answered my question. Grimmjow hadn't said a word during the rest of our trip. I don't think that he really wanted to talk to me.

"Fine, we are in Lord Aizen's fortress known as Las Noches. The desert that we were previously in is called Hueco Mundo. Now, no more questions, girl, we are approaching Lord Aizen's throne room."

"With that said, shouldn't you set me down now?

Ulquiorra lowered his gaze to me. Without saying anything, he abruptly set me down. With that last look, I realized he was kind of hot. Well, hot in an Emo sort of way. Grimmjow also wasn't that bad looking either. I guess being here wouldn't be so bad with some eye candy.

The three of us rounded the upcoming corner. The long stretch of the white hallway continued. Several doors dotted the sides of the walls with one enormous opening towards our right. Ulquiorra turned into it and I immediately knew it was the throne room. Inside, white was everywhere, surprise, surprise. There was series of maybe a hundred steps that lead up to a white marble chair. I say chair because it wasn't an elaborate throne, quite simple, actually.

There were three people besides us and guess what? They were all wearing white. One was sitting in the throne, probably Aizen. He had his brown hair slicked back with one piece falling over his nose. I found it quite annoying. The other stood on the left side of the stairs. He had short, white hair, a creepy smile, and didn't seem to have his eyes opened. The third stood off to the right and was black. He had braids in his hair and wore silver glasses. He and "Aizen" had swords at their wastes like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. However, the squinty guy didn't. I didn't rule out the possibility that he might be hiding a smaller one on him.

Ulquiorra stepped forward as he spoke, "We have brought you a girl upon your request, Lord Aizen."

The one who was sitting on the throne stood up. He began descending the staircase. Yep, that guy was definitely Lord Aizen.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra," he said. Good, I heard his voice. Instantly I knew that he was a classy bad guy. Those were always the scariest because they never lowered themselves to showing anger or displeasure. No one would ever know what they were thinking. Or so they thought. He was no match against my cunning perception.

"What can she do?"

Ulquiorra stared blankly at him. "Her current abilities are unknown to us. We captured her because I sensed some dormant spiritual pressure inside."

Aizen cocked his head ever so slightly. The motion may not have registered to anyone but me. "Why don't we find out?"

He reached inside his sleeve and pulled out a small object. I wasn't really sure what it was but it resembled a futuristic version of the Rubix Cube. Aizen started walking towards me.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked.

I did not let any emotion show on my face, maybe boredom, as I spoke, "My name is Ron Martin."

"Hello, Ron. My Name is Sosuke Aizen, but you will address me as Lord Aizen."

Hmm, this guy was formal and wasn't going to tolerate anything less. Something told me that if I didn't treat him with the utmost respect, I was going to learn the true meaning of the word.

"The object I hold in my hand before you," Aizen continued, "is the Hogyoku. It possesses the power to unlock your true potential." Aizen had continued walking until he was five feet away from me. He held out the Hogyoku. Now that I was closer to it, I could see that it was a purple ball, encased in a crystal.

Suddenly, it began to glow. Dust of every color swirled around me. I noticed Ulquiorra and Grimmjow back up several yards. I felt something building up pressure inside me. The dust swirled faster and faster. Then, I exploded.

The shock was so big that it knocked over everyone, except Aizen. It kind of scared me that he was strong enough to resist. A fifteen-foot crater surrounded the area where I stood. The gaping cracks in the ground ran all the way up to the center of the ceiling. It was pretty surprising that the ceiling didn't crumble.

After everything registered to me, I noticed a 20 ft ribbon lying on the ground in front of me. I wonder where it came from.

"That is quite some spiritual pressure, little missy," said the on with squinted eyes.

"Yes indeed," said the black guy. He stepped forward, around the ruble.

I picked up the ribbon in my hands. It changed color depending on which angle I was looking at it from. The ribbon was soaked in glitter and felt like silk. I knew it had to be as strong as steel, if not stronger. Something about the ribbon made me feel as if it were mine and that I was meant to have it.

I was tired of not being allowed to ask questions. "What is this? What just happened? Who are you people? Where am I?"

Aizen just smiled and said, "All you need to know is how to use that ribbon, it is yours. The man on my left is Kaname Tousen and the man on my right is Gin Ichimaru."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow climbed out from beneath some ruble. They didn't look too badly injured,but looks could be quite deceiving. Both hesitantly made their way over to where Aizen and I were standing.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow," Aizen called. "You two will be in charge of taking care of Miss Martin. See to it that she gets her own room and does not leave unless accompanied by either one of you. Show her how to use her new found powers."

Grimmjow sighed but Ulquiorra said, "Yes, Lord Aizen."

Ulquiorra motioned for me to follow him. "Come, girl. Let us show you to your room."

I knew the two of them weren't to happy about this. No one more than the other because Grimmjow doesn't like me and I don't think that Ulquiorra was ever happy. Perhaps I could cheer him up and make Grimmjow hate me less. I know it would take time, but I don't think that I'll be going anywhere anytime soon.

Ulquiorra led us out through the main entrance into the dismal, white hallways. White has now officially become my least favorite color. We passed many doors and routes to other white hallways. Finally, we stopped at one with a black doorframe.

"This will be your room," Ulquiorra said, gesturing inside. The room was bigger than the one in my apartment. It was at least thirty feet wide and forty feet in length. A caged window was in the farthest wall. There was some room for me to sit on the ceil. As for furniture, I had freaking white bed pushed against the left wall. How exciting. I suppose it, could have been worse, though. I might have been stuck in a dungeon, which I suspected there were many of here. Or I could of had to room with either Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. None of those ideas sounded pleasant. Reluctantly, I stepped in.

"Your food will be ready in exactly one hour," Ulquiorra said. "I will also return with your new clothing that you are expected to wear."

Yay, uniforms. My guess is that they were going to be white. Life here was going to suck and blow at the same time.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra closed the door behind them as they left. I heard the click of the lock. Darn it. Maybe I would have better luck with the window despite its bars. I don't think that I'll try it now because I am just too tired. Who knew that exploding would take so much out of you?

The bed was soft as I flopped onto it. I shut my eyes. When did Ulquiorra say he was going to be back? One hour? I might as well try to catch some sleep until then. With my ribbon wrapped tightly around my hand, I drifted off to the wonderful Freeland I call my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The Ribbon Unravels

I woke up to find a sad-looking Emo boy looking down on me. Behind him was a cart with what looked to be food. It just registered to me that I had been asleep and had probably been keeping him waiting for a while. The look on his face suggested I did.

"Hey, Ulquiorra," I began. "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I told you that I would be back in one hour. It has been two hours."

"Oh, yeah. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Ulquiorra stared. "You needed your rest after releasing so much spiritual pressure like that. Now eat." He pulled the cart next to him. I couldn't really tell what the food was, which made me really suspicious.

"Mmm, no thank you. I'll pass.," I said sweetly. I knew my behavior would tick him off, if it hadn't already.

"Lord Aizen needs to keep you alive, for now. It is both of our responsibilities to make sure you meet your nutritional requirements."

"What if I re-" I was cut off.

"If you refuse, I will force it down or give it to you via IV."

I let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll eat." I grabbed the chopsticks and began eating. The food was quite bland. I guess that they wouldn't put much effort into making my food taste good as long as it had high nutritional value.

"When you're finished," Ulquiorra said, "We will start on your training. But before that, you need to put these on." He handed me a tank top, jacket, shoes, and a hakama like his own. Now that I think about it, Grimmjow, Aizen, Kaname, and Gin were all wearing them too.

"Ooo, fun." I said sarcastically, . "Ok, done." Half the food was still on my plate. He didn't seem to take mind to it. "Ugh, do I seriously have to wear these?"

"If you don't put them on, I'll-,"

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted. "I get the picture. Now go wait outside."

Ulquiorra swiftly exited the room and shut the door behind him. I started taking off my clothes. I didn't bother to ask why. They definitely wouldn't let me wear the same old, smelly clothes everyday, that was just common sense. Although, what would they do as far as bathing went. There wasn't a bathroom in my room, which means I'll have to hold it if I need to go. Before I knew it, the clothes were on me.

"Ok, Ulquiorra," I called, "you can come in, now."

The door knob turned and Ulquiorra stepped back inside.

"So," I said, "how do I look?" I gave him a little twirl. "Pretty spiffy, huh?"

Ulquiorra's face revealed nothing. "You like fine, girl."

"Is Grimmjow coming with us?" I asked. "It's just that Lord Aizen said that both of you are in charge of me."

"No, he is still upset over what you did to his eye. I don't understand, though. His emotions are getting in the way of his duties."

"Well, I would be mad at the person who tried to gouge out my eye."

Yes, Ulquiorra is emotionless. I think it has something to due with with being in this loveless palace. Maybe he was trained not to have any or was raised alone. Maybe by detaching himself, he doesn't feel any loss. I know he is empty, if not sad.

"You humans and your meaningless emotions, I will never understand." He turned and started heading out of my room. "Grab your ribbon and follow me."

I did as I was told. Ulquiorra locked the door behind us as we exited my room.

"There will be no conversation on our walk. Do not speak unless I permit you. Do you understand?

I gave him a pumped thumbs up. He said not to speak, didn't he? We walked silently throughout the the friggin' white hallways. All this white reminded me of a mental ward. Makes me wonder if all this is a dream or a mental institution for delusions. Seriously, what's up with this Aizen guy and the color white. It was on the walls, the furniture, the uniforms, and food. Was this what everybody did here? Eat, sleep, and think the color white.

More doors littered the walls. All of them were closed, so I couldn't see inside. I wonder what strange things were in Las Noches. Scratch that. What strange things were in this dimension? The one thing that I knew for sure was that everyone I have met so far is a creep.

Sure enough, while I was zoning out, we had reached out destination.

"We are here, girl," Ulquiorra said. "This is where you will be doing your training."

As you can guess, the whole entire room was covered on white. It was also a very large room with pillar to support the tall ceiling. A rough estimate of the area of the room would be 1,000 square feet. who needs a palace this big? This room was definitely used for training. It was probably specially built for explosions much like the one that happened earlier.

We both proceeded in entering. Even though the lack of color was sickening, the white marble floor didn't bother me so much. I thought it was pretty cool how the marble reflected our feet. I wonder who does the cleaning around here...

"So," I began, "what am I going to learn today?" My voice rang out a bit due to the giant space that was lacking furniture.

"You will be learning how to use that ribbon and tap into your abilities, assuming you have them."

Ok, that was descriptive. "I mean, where do I start?"

"You need to meditate," he said. "Try to connect with the physical manifestation of your spiritual pressure."

I promptly sat down on the ground. I neatly folded my ribbon and crossed me legs. The ribbon itself was soft, the dust was rough. While breathing in, I closed my eyes.

"Ok," I said. "You can leave now, Ulquiorra."

"Why would I leave?" he asked. My question caught him off guard.

I turned to look at him. "Because I can't concentrate with you standing there, staring at me. It is rather unnerving."

"I cannot leave you, girl. It is my duty to make sure that you are trained. You will just have to deal."

"Well, if are going to stay, don't just stand around like ma dead fish. Whether it be training or meditating with me, I simply don't care. Just do something."

"Very well then. It seems that I will have to force it out of you."

"Wait, what do you mean-" Ulquiorra lunged at me before I had a chance to finish. I held my ribbon in front of me instinctively. It repelled Ulquiorra's attack as soon as it made contact with enough force to shove him back fifteen feet. The ribbon lit up a little. Dust swirled around me, taking the form of fire. The fire wasn't hot, but Ulquiorra quickly retreated when his next attack made contact with it.

"Interesting, it seems as if you can will the dust from your ribbon to take the form of fire. The ribbon is also surprisingly strong, despite its fragile appearance."

Then I got an idea. I quickly snapped my ribbon at Ulquiorra. To my surprise, it wrapped around the handle of his sword. I pulled my ribbon back, snatching the sword from its sheath. His eyes widened, causing my face to mirror the expression.

"Well look at what I have here," I said, waving the sword around. It felt quite unnatural. It was almost as if the sword was screaming at me to stop wielding it. Without thinking, I tossed it back to Ulquiorra. The shocked expression lessened on his face. I also calmed down the dust. For a few moments, everything was still.

"Hey Ulquiorra, what's up with your sword?"

He walked towards me. "All of the Arrancars and Espada wield swords called Zanpakutos. Each Zanpakuto is unique because it comes from the wielder's soul. No two are alike."

"Yeah, that makes sense," I said. "Are the swords the people in the black uniforms use Zanpakutos too."

"Yes, although their relationship with their sword is different. The shinigami have two releases, instead of the one we Arrancars have. They also do not fuse with their sword like we do."

So that's what they were called, the shinigami. I guess that it makes sense that they would be death gods.

"So, what are the Arrancars and Espada anyways? I know you are like the monsters that I see running around that the shinigami kill."

"First of all, the monsters are called Hollows. The are souls that after death have become filled with pain and sadness, becoming hollow on the inside. That is why they are called that. Secondly, there are multiple classes of Hollows. The first class is what you see regularly. The second class are the Gullions, which are made up of lesser Hollows compacted together. They are not particularly bright and live with the lesser Hollows under the desert. The third is the Adjuchas, which live on top of the desert with the next highest called Vasto Lorde.

"The Arrancars are the next step on the evolutionary ladder. The Espada are the top ten strongest Arrancars and may choose other Arrancars to serve under them as their subordinates known as their Fraccion."

Wow, that's a lot of information. I hope that I will have absorbed it all and won't have to ask again. Everything in Hueco Mundo and Las Noches seems so complicated. With everything that is going on, I figure that Aizen had to make Las Noches so big to support the activity on the inside as well as the outside. Since there was obviously nothing but desert in Hueco Mundo, an over the top, defensive castle was the best way to make up for the lack of landscape and cover.

"This concludes your training for the day," Ulquiorra said. The two of us both proceeded exiting the room. "Also," he added, coming uncomfortably close to me. When I say close, I mean that we were inches apart. He leaned in to whisper something in my ear, "Don't you ever wield Murcielago again."

Ok, so his sword is called Murcielago. I guess that the name thing is part of the whole idea that the Zanpakutos have their own souls.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said calmly.

Slowly, he opened the space between us. He led the way back to my room/cell. I didn't think of it as my room because there are bars on the windows and I am not free to leave on my own will. Something about it just didn't make me feel at home.

The maze of white hallways continued. Geez, I hate it here. This place sucks and blows at the same time. Maybe these all this white was Aizen's way of driving us all insane. They probably weakened the mind so we would be easier to control. I know Aizen is plotting something, but I just don't know what. Yet.

Ulquiorra opened the door to my room. I entered shortly after he did.

"Good-bye, girl. I will be back in several more hours to check up on you. Do not do anything or go anywhere until either I or Grimmjow have returned." He turned to leave, only to have me stop him.

"Ulquiorra," I began, "I'm not going to touch your sword again. I don't fully understand the whole spirit thing yet, but I do enough to know that they are very personal items."

Ulquiorra only looked at me before locking the door behind him. Great, I am left with nothing to do. I probably should meditate to try to learn more about my powers. God only knows how much I need to get a grip on the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry that I haven't been doing the author notes. I just figured it out. When it comes to these things, it takes about an hour of screaming at the computer before it will let me upload the next chapter. Once again, I would like to say that I do not own Bleach. Also, the Rubix Cube joke about a chapter or two back wasn't mine. It came from this motivational poster that I saw. I would also like to remind you guys that reviews are welcome. If you happen to see any other fan fictions on this site that included Ron Martin, don't worry. Those are my personal friends that have my permission. I try to post every 3-5 days, so check back often. Anyways, enjoy my story and DON'T FORGET TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Please.**

CHAPTER 4: The Roof

I sat down on the bed. Maybe I could try to manipulate the dust again. I inhaled deeply. Concentration and focus began to wash over me. In my head, I pictured a small white rabbit near the window. Dust pooled around the floor under the window. The small white rabbit I pictured began to form. It nimbly started to hop around.

I can't believe I did it. I also can't believe that I can materialize something just by willing it to be so. Maybe I could do more. In my head, I pictured two more rabbits; one black and one brown. Surely enough, they materialized too. How about some butterflies? Five of them, all multiple colors and and shimmering in the light, fluttered around the room. Everything was so beautiful.

I held my finger out and one of the butterflies landed on it. To my surprise, it was solid. I thought that it would blow away the moment I touched it because it was made of dust. I guess that is what it means to materialize something. Now I think that I will make them disappear. Thoughts of them blowing away filled my head. All of them began to diffuse at once. Dust, or whatever it is, whirled before vanishing from sight.

I walked over by the window to investigate it. As I came closer, I noticed that the window had a latch on it. Perfect. Maybe I could pry the three bars off with my ribbon. I wrapped the ribbon around the middle bar three times. I pulled as hard as I could. Nothing. Perhaps if I concentrated enough, they would come off easily.

I inhaled and pictured the bar coming off. _Snap_. It rolled onto the ground. Again, I wrapped my ribbon around the next two bars and repeated the process. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would get suspicious if they saw the broken bars. Quickly, I scurried over to the bed and hid them underneath. Out of sight, out of mind. When Ulquiorra and Grimmjow do come, I will just materialize the bars.

Then I thought of a really crazy idea; what if I could use my ribbon to fly? I promptly wrapped my ribbon once around my chest with the knot in the back and an equal length on both sides. Again, I began to concentrate and picture feathers on the ribbon. Just as I had hoped, they formed. Elegant white wings replaced the form of the ribbon.

The latch on the window was easy to open. I stepped on to the ceil and jumped. I tried to flap my wings, but hit the sand instead. Once again, I flapped my wings. This time I began to rise. Flying was harder than I thought, but I quickly figured it out. All I had to do was to keep flapping and will myself to rise.

The desert was still night. Luckily, there'd were no Hollows in sight. Wind greeted my face as I flew higher and higher up the side of the castle. My goal was to teach the roof so could think. I would also be able to focus more easily. Some of my best moments happened on rooftops. There would also be more room to practice.

I had always wanted to fly. To feel the wind plow through my hair and shriek in my ears. Never in my life had I ever felt so free now, ironic considering that I am being held as a prisoner. Anyways, I was free. I decided not to escape because I would need a portal to get back to Earth and did not have that power. In addition, I don't think that anyone else with the ability would open one for me and take me home.

I reached the roof faster than I thought. It just looked so tall from the ground. The roof was curved and smooth. There were no hiccups in design that I could spot. What else would I expect from a psycho perfectionist such as Aizen?

My feet touched down with a thud. There were no other sounds other than that. Great, the roof is nice, silent, and mental ward white. The feathers on the ribbon also blew away. I untied the ribbon from my chest. Perhaps I wouldn't tie it so tight next time because the area was stressed. It hurt for the first couple of breaths, but quickly subsided.

Now my training would start. I had no worries if I failed because Ulquiorra wasn't here to pressure me. Even though it didn't show, those stupid, penetrating green eyes of his really got to me. Maybe he wanted to break me as much as I wanted to break him. The tension between us is only going to get worse until one of us succeeds. I will just take whatever he throws at me and not show any visible signs of distress. He is very analytical so he won't understand what he doesn't see. His lack of emotions will be his greatest downfall. How will he understand mine if he doesn't even understand his own. Oh, Ulquiorra, you are too predictable.

Anyways, time to focus. It would be best if I tried to perfect a few moves so that I can guaranty them to work every time. Las Noches is definitely a kill or be killed type of place. Any moment of uncertainty or hesitation would get you killed. In other words, if you don't have any solid moves, you're screwed.

Ok, my best offensive move right now would be the fire. I held my hands out in front of me and concentrated. Images of flames flicked through my head. Just as in my head, flames formed a ring around me with a radius of five feet. Good, now let's see just how far I can push them. Slowly, it crept out to a fifteen-foot radius and then twenty. Just a little more. The flames stopped at roughly 27 feet. Any farther and the flames would have disappeared.

I inhaled deeply and calmed my flames. They returned to their original five feet. I willed them to vanish and they complied. Next, I would work on my bunnies. I need to know just how far I can push them. A black bunny formed twenty feet away. Farther and farther, I willed it. To my pleasure, it kept hopping away at a respectable pace. I think I will name the bunny Jasper. I don't want to have to keep referring to Jasper as it. Jasper kept hopping until he reached what looked like 150 feet before evaporating. So my illusions can only reach 150 feet. Good to know.

Next, I should work on controlling my ribbon. How should I practice it exactly? I mean that there are no objects for me to grab and throw around. I guess that I'll just have to practice with Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. Something about that idea bothered me. I didn't like the fact that I would need them to train.

My ribbon flapped as a small breeze blew past me. Perhaps I have been here long enough. I was most certainly going to come back again, but my Ulquiorra time frame might be running out. He said several hours, but Aizen might want me before then. I can't risk being caught out of the room. Punishment would be anywhere from un-fun to severe. Aizen is not lenient man, if you can call him one. Even though Ulquiorra explained what he and Grimmjow were, he didn't tell me what Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were. Maybe I didn't want to know.

I took the ribbon in my hands and tied it back around my chest. The wings in my head became a reality. I jumped off the roof and flapped. Flying downward was quite different from flying upward. At first, I went up. Soon I realized that I shouldn't flap so fast and that I need to angle myself. It took continual effort not to free fall.

There was also a different rush. My stomach dropped and it was awesome. If my feet never touched the ground again, I would be okay with it. It was so depressing that others don't have this ability. I am so blessed that I am able to fly. The air seemed sweeter up on the roof. Really, it was terrible that others would never taste this air.

My feet touched the sand once again. I left my window open so that I would be able to get back inside inconspicuously. Quickly, I climbed back inside. Hopefully, no one caught me while I was out. If they did, I'm sure they would have sent out a search team and found me.

I untied my ribbon as I walked over to my bed. Flying made me tired and I think I will try to catch another nap. Using my spiritual whatever was exhausting. Ulquiorra also said that he wasn't planning on returning for a while. I took off my shoes and lay down. Before I closed my eyes, I rematerialized the bars so no one would notice anything while I am sleeping.

All of a sudden, the lock on the door clicked. I didn't turn to see who it was because I knew; Grimmjow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. This chapter might be a little disappointing to you guys because nothing really happens. More action to come in the later chapters if I get reviews *hint hint*. I don't own Bleach. There, I said** it.

CHAPTER 5: Jailer Number 2

I tried to remain still and relax my breathing. Maybe if I pretend to sleep, he would go away. Well, it was worth a shot. I didn't really feel like talking to Grimmjow, especially since he would probably disrespect me for poking his eye.

"Hey, girl," he said. "Are you awake?"

So far, so good. I continued to just lay there.

"Are you ignoring me?" he said, walking over to me bed. He circled around to the side that I was facing. I closed my eyes and buried my face in my arm.

"Seems not." He came closer to my bed. Then, I felt something poke my head.

"Just had to make sure," he reassured softly.

What was he doing? He seems totally out of character. What happened to the angry jerk that I met earlier? Something was up. Perhaps I seemed different to him while I was "sleeping". People usually forgive others after seeing them in such an innocent state. Whatever the answer was, I wasn't going to let my guard down.

Grimmjow sat down on the opposite foot of the bed. Was there something he was waiting for, maybe for me to wake up.

"I wonder if you can hear me?" he thought aloud. "I'm over what you did to my eye. Don't think that you're all high and mighty because you were able to catch me off-guard. At least I know that you have a spine. Well, from what Ulquiorra tells me anyways."

Now I get it, he is talking to me for himself. People have often found it easy to confide in me. I know for a fact that Grimmjow can't talk about his personal dilemmas with the others here. He thinks of me as a diary so to say, in the way that he recalls the day and his feelings around me. Well, I don't know any of this for sure because he hasn't really said anything yet.

"But still," he continued, "I give you props for being sneaky. I've kidnapped a lot of people before and you are by far one of the least annoying. Most whine saying things like 'Where are you taking me?' or 'You won't get away with this'. We don't really have any other prisoners besides you. Aizen has disposed of all of them because they were either weak or no longer had a need for them."

Well, what Grimmjow was saying only furthered my hunch that Aizen was absolute. Now all I need to do is prove to be useful.

Grinnjow continued his monologue, "I don't think that he'll get of rid of you, though. There is just something about you. I'm pretty sure that he sees it. All you have to do is not piss him off and you'll be around for awhile."

Does Grimmjow like me? Ugh. I don't think he does, and I hope not, but why else would he talk to me like this? The people here are all too weird. I mean really, who talks to people when they are thought to be sleeping? Who gets rid of people because they are useless? And who walks around being that Emo?

"Oh, and there is something you should know. Aizen, Gin, and Kaname, were all shinigami, captains actually. They betrayed the Soul Society and came to live in Hueco Mundo. I forgot, you don't know what the Soul Society is. It is basically the place where all the shinigami live that is in another dimensional plane."

Thank you very much, Grimmjow. My plan to pretend to be asleep was working out better than I thought. I should stay asleep until Grimmjow either stops talking or goes away.

"And another thing, Tousen is blind. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Although, I don't know why he wears those glasses."

The fact that Kaname was blind is also very useful. However, I had a feeling that what he lost in sight was made upon other abilities. My illusions wouldn't work on him which will be a problem. It also meant that he wouldn't know what object I was going to use against him. Hopefully, I will never, ever have to fight Tousen if I behave myself. I should try to become his friend or at least get on his good side.

"I originally came here to see if you needed anything, such as me taking you to the bathroom. Ulquiorra must be taking pretty good care of you. But, you a my responsibility too. I guess I'll be going now, considering you haven't moved at all."

Bathroom? Did he say bathroom? I had to act fast because now that I thought about it, I realized that I really had to go. He got up to leave, so I rolled over.

"Grimmjow?" I asked dreamily, trying to make it seem as if I had just gotten up.

"What?" he said, the angry tone returning.

"I know this is a bit of an awkward question, but it would be more uncomfortable with Ulquiorra," I started. "Could you please take me to the bathroom?"

"Fine," he growled. There it was, the old Grimmjow. I know this was some sort of an act, but I wasn't going to call him out on it because it would prove that I had been listening to him.

He walked to the door to unlock it. I hopped out of the bed to follow him. He led and I followed closely behind. His strides were long, but I was able to keep up. We passed doors, hallways, but no other Arrancars. Come to think of it, I also felt some sort of heaviness in the air.

More and more hallways, more and more white. Las Noches was built like a maze. Without Grimmjow, I would have gotten lost. I wonder how everyone figured out the different routes. Then again, they had the time to do it.

Up ahead, we were approaching a two doors at the end of the hall. Oh my gosh, the hallway had an end. One of my original guesses was that it was just a giant circle. Glad to know that I was wrong.

"The one on the left is the girls' bathroom," he said pointing, "and the one on right is the guy's bathroom."

I didn't say anything and quickly entered the door on the left. Guess what color it was? That's right, white. There were stalls on both sides of the walls, maybe ten total. The three sinks were to the left with counters of black granite. At least there was another color besides white.

I promptly entered one of the stalls and did my business. At least they had toilet paper here, for which I was extremely grateful for. I wonder how often these were used. In such a big place, surely there would be other bathrooms around. Well, I most certainly hope so.

Grimmjow was still waiting for me outside. I knew he wasn't going to go anywhere, unless he maybe had to go to the bathroom, too. That possibility didn't seem to be likely.

"All done," I said.

"Good," he said, turning away, I quickly followed suit. We traveled back to the direction in which we came. The heaviness in the air never dispersed. It seemed to follow us wherever we went. Maybe it was him, maybe it was me. Who's to say?

We reached my room sooner than I thought. Perhaps it seemed that way because I sort of zoned out. Grimmjow unlocked and opened the door. I entered while he just stayed in the doorway.

"When do you think you will need to go to the bathroom again?" he asked.

"Probably a couple of hours after the next time I eat," I answered.

He closed and locked the door behind him without saying another word.

For a moment, everything was silent. Outside, I could hear Grimmjow walk away.

Now that he was gone, I might be able to get back to my nap.

As I walked over to the bed, I noticed that the bars were still there. This was good, very good. Now I know that things will stay materialized even if I'm not there.

I fell on to my bed. The mattress gave slightly. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I was fast asleep.

**Sorry to do this to you guys, but I won't post the next chapter until I get at least three more reviews. Hey, reviewing is not going to kill you and if it does, I will attend your funeral. Oh, and please tell your friends or enemies or even strangers, I don't care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to post this, but you have been cheap on the reviews. I forgive you because you add my story alerts. Thank you so much for telling my friends. By the way, I do not own Bleach, but if I did, so many things would be better.**

CHAPTER 6: What Happens When the Mind is Left to Wander

I woke up to find myself still in the painfully dull room. This room was in some dire need of color. Then I got another near psychotic idea; what if I used dust to paint? Perhaps I could manipulate the dust into forming a picture.

I thought of a simple tree in my head. On the wall holding the window on the left side, dust swarmed. A tree began to take shape. Awesome, now the real fun could begin.

My subject matter would come from the dream I had while I was taking my power nap. I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. Most likely, it was 45 minutes. Anyways, I had this weird dream about people with different color schemes. It was kind of like the colors that are used in pop art and the Ray Bands ads.

The branches on my tree grew and spread all over the other walls surrounding my room. Different colored birds flew around them. A nest also emerged. Grass also grew around the base of the tree. It crept around my room to make a horizon line. Jasper also hopped around on the wall along with the flying birds. Jasper looked lonely so I decided to make him a friend. A caramel bunny appeared next to him whom I named Kyle.

More things needed to be added. A waterfall formed next to the left side of the door. Water pooled and ventured off to become a river that ran behind the tree and continued into the distance. A field of red flowers formed on the wall to the right of the window. The green meadow grass complimented it nicely. I also put mountains in the background wherever I needed space.

I was quite pleased with the scenery. Everything looked exactly the way I wanted it to. My room was no longer dull and boring. Ha, take that, Aizen. I win this round.

The doorknob jiggled. Oh great, who was seeing me now? I was too busy making imaginary friends, such as Jasper and Kyle, to talk to anyone. Honestly, I was in the middle of an inspiration flood. Once these things start, they can't be stopped.

Ulquiorra entered carrying a plate of food. Now he was going to make me eat again. I guess I had been asleep longer than I thought or Ulquiorra just decided to come early.

"What did you do to your room?" he asked with an ever so slight hint of surprise in his voice.

"It was in some dire need of color," I answered. "I hate how Lord Aizen has white _everywhere_."

"Hmm," he said. "It is interesting that your powers allow you to do this. Time to eat, girl."

"I'm not hungry," I said. I really wasn't. Not even the sight and and smell of the food peaked my taste buds.

"Do I have to remind you of you alternative options?" he asked.

"Fine," I groaned. "Only because you won't go away until I do." I took the plate from him. The food somewhat resembled a house salad, although I wasn't entirely sure what was in it. The food some how found it's way into my mouth by my hand. This time, I only ate one third of it.

"Done,"

He just looked at me. "You are not done. You need to eat more."

"I _said _that I'm not hungry,"

"Last time, you only ate half of your meal," he said. "Don't think that you can get away with less than that."

Crap, so he had noticed. I didn't feel like playing his game right now. Desperately, I tried thinking of a way out of it. Wait a minute, what if I made it disappear with my powers. Maybe I could create an illusion to make it seem as if I had eaten the food.

I picked up the plate again and turned so that Ulquiorra couldn't see what I was doing. I took a couple more bites and made the rest seemingly vanish. I made several more motions to make him believe I was eating. Only a little bit of the food was left visible. He wouldn't believe me if I ate all the food.

I turned to face him. "Is this good enough?"

He examined the plate I handed to him. "Very well, this will have to do."

"Okay, bye," I said.

"What gives you the impression that I'm leaving," he inquired. "I still have other business. Szayel wants to run some tests on you to find out how your powers work."

"Woo, a stranger wants to experiment on me. Sounds like fun," I said sarcastically. "Who's Szayel?"

"He is the Octova Espada," Ulquiorra responded, setting the plate on my bed. He didn't seem to thrilled about taking me to Szayel. But then again, Ulquiorra never seemed to thrilled about anything.

I grabbed my ribbon off of my bed. "Well let's just get this over with."

Ulquiorra and I ventured out of the room. We made a right and walked through more frigging white hallways. He made lefts and rights and went straight. Like always, no one else was to be seen and the heaviness in the air returned.

My mind wondered to the aspect of what type of person he was. Since he wanted me for tests, maybe he was a scientist. There was also a possibility that he would be super creepy like everyone else. He was also a member of the Espada, which meant that he was really strong. Hopefully whatever tests that he wanted to perform would be humane.

We stopped at at enormous white door. Ulquiorra promptly opened it.

"We have arrived," he said.

The inside was huge; much like the room Ulquiorra took me to train in. The floor was a reflective marble and white pillars supported the hundred foot tall ceiling. A rough estimate of the area would be about 900 square feet. Doors occasionally popped up along the sides of the walls, probably leading to lad equipment and God knows what else. Speaking of equipment, it was everywhere. Tables were scattered everywhere with papers and files piled several feet high. Test tubes and beakers were also among the many different tools on the various tables.

"Szayel, we have arrived," Ulquiorra called, barely raising his voice.

One of the doors along the wall opened to my left. A tall and slender man in white with pink hair emerged. As he approached us, I saw that he rectangular glasses around his yellow eyes. Oh great, this guy was definitely a creep. The sadistic smile on his face only furthered my point.

"Well hello there, Ulquiorra," Szayel called flamboyantly.

I noticed that Ulquiorra's right eye twitched when Szayel said his name. "I have brought the girl," Ulquiorra replied monotonously.

"Come with me, girl. I promise not to cause you too much discomfort. Unlike, Ulquiorra, I have some sort of a soul," Szayel said, his eyes wandering over to Ulquiorra as he said the last part. He motioned for me to follow him.

I didn't move. There was no way that I was going to let this guy touch me, let alone experiment on me.

"Oh, come now," Szayel said, reaching for my arm.

I turned my body out of his reach. "Back off, you pedophile."

Szayel's face darkened as he spoke, "Don't make me have to sedate you."

I looked at Ulquiorra. He nodded. I glared at Szayel and went with him. The distance between us never shrunk to less than seven feet. Ulquiorra started to follow, but Szayel stopped him.

"These will be private experiments," Szayel said. "Stay out here."

"I will wait outside the door to your testing room. Do not lock it because I will not hesitate to break it down if I sense any trouble."

At least Ulquiorra would see to it that I wouldn't be too mentally scarred. Perhaps it was also part of his duty to make sure that I was to be relatively healthy.

"Well let us proceed," Szayel said.

He led us to the same room that he came from. Szayel and I entered while Ulquiorra stayed outside. The room was smaller than the main room. Another rough estimate of area was forty square feet. There were strange machines and tables littered with all sorts of objects.

Szayel picked up a strange looking headband with sensors and wires attached to it. The wires ran into a small machine with lights and colorful buttons.

"Put this on," he instructed.

I looked at him. Feeling defiant, I asked, "Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do as I say."

"No, not until you tell me upfront exactly what everything is."

Szayel looked a little pissed. "You are a test subject. You don't get that privilege."

"Listen here, Szayel," I said a bit bitterly. "I will be more willing to comply if you tell me what everything is."

He just looked at me. Something seemed to connect in his head. "Very well, then. This headband in my hand will measure your spiritual pressure. You do know what that is, don't you?"

"No," I said. "Ulquiorra has told me about other things, but not that. What is it exactly?"

Szayel let out a sigh, "That does seem like something that Ulquiorra would do. Well, spiritual pressure is the pressure that your spirit radiates. It is an indicator to how powerful someone is. People who have it can sense others who have it as well. Tell me, do you ever happen to feel a heaviness in the air?"

I didn't have to think about it before answering, "Yeah, usually when I'm with Grimmjow or Ulquiorra."

"Okay, so you have a general idea of what it is. I didn't know that Grimmjow was taking care of you too."

"Yeah, well I guess Lord Aizen did that because both of them found me."

"I don't suppose Ulquiorra told you this either, but spiritual pressure can be powerful enough to cripple others. Needless to say, Lord Aizen has the most so it wouldn't be wise to piss him off."

"Good to know," I said. It was great that Szayel was willing to tell me all this. Between him, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra, I would probably know all there is to know in no time. "By the way, I know about the numbering system. Are you really number eight?"

"Yes," he replied.

"What are Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?" I asked. "They seem pretty powerful. Are they Espada?"

"Ulquiorra is Cuatro Espada and Grimmjow is the Sexta."

Wow, Ulquiorra was the fourth strongest and Grimmjow was the sixth. As intimidating as Ulquiorra is, I can't imagine anyone to be more powerful than him, besides Aizen.

"Now, let's proceed with the experiments," Szayel said, interrupting my thoughts. "This head band will measure your spiritual pressure as you perform different exercises requiring the use of your power."

"Okay," I said. Szayel stepped closer to me and began hooking up the sensors to various locations on my head. He picked up a pencil and a notebook.

"Do you know how to do anything yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Ulquiorra trained me a little bit and I practiced a little in my room."

I decide that I wasn't going to tell anyone about me sneaking out to visit the roof.

"Show me watcha got," he encouraged.

"Here goes," I said as I began to materialize Jasper and Kyle. Buttons beeped and lights flashed on Szayel's strange machine.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Stand back," I said as I ignited my five foot ring of fire. "I can push it out farther, but I don't want to destroy your lab.

The machine continued to flash and beep.

Szayel's eyes brightened slightly as he spoke, "Very interesting. It seems that you have quite a bit of spiritual pressure rivaling that of an Arrancar. Anything else?"

"Will you let my try something?" I asked. The idea that I could create a smokescreen just occurred to me.

"Just don't break anything," he responded.

I will the dust around me to swirl. Japer and Kyle turned into the purple mist that began filling every corner of the room. The fog/smoke/mist condensed more and more. In seconds, I could no longer see the wires from the head band. I wasn't exactly sure what to call me strange fog because it was neither moist nor dry. It was something that I just couldn't put into words.

"How are you doing, Szayel?" I asked because he had completely vanished from my vision.

"Just fine. You can make it go away now."

"Sure thing," I said, willing the purple mist away. Szayel's slender figure came into view. The mist disappeared within ten seconds.

"That was very interesting," Szayel said. "It seems as if your illusions are somewhat solid and made entirely out of spiritual pressure. I couldn't sense exactly where you were in it. Can your ribbon do anything?"

"Not much," I lied. I didn't know if that was an complete lie, but I wasn't going to tell him that I could use it to fly. I wanted to save that ability until the situation deemed it absolutely necessary to use it. The less Aizen knew about my powers increased my chance for escape. "It can do this though," I said, whipping my ribbon to take his pencil.

"Interesting," he concluded. "Can I have my pencil back, now. I need to record this."

"Oh, sorry," I said, handing it back to him. As soon as it returned to his hand, he began scribbling something down.

"May I scan your ribbon?" he asked when he was done writing.

"Yes, you may because you asked politely," I responded, handing him the pink ribbon. I think I like Szayel now. He no longer seemed creepy. After you got passed his cold scientific demeanor, he wasn't so bad. Perhaps I had earned a bit of his respect.

Szayel picked up yet another strange device from his desk. It looked somewhat like a remote control and a taser combined into one. The strange device emitted a light that fell onto my ribbon.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Szayel called.

A young man around the height of Ulquiorra entered. He had sandy blonde hair and an eyepatch over his left eye. There was something white on his forehead much like Ulquiorra's helmet and Grimmjow's jaw. Like everyone else in Las Noches, he wore white.

"I have your test samples," he said.

"Good, let me take those, Tesla," Szayel responded, taking the jars from Tesla. I swore that I saw Szayel brighten up when he entered the room.

"I'll be leaving now," Tesla said, sparing me a quick glance before promptly leaving the room. Szayel's face saddened. Then a realization hit me.

I grabbed Szayel's arm and pulled him down so that I could whisper in his ear. He stiffened due to the abrupt nature of my action. "You're gay, aren't you? You like Tesla," I whispered fiercely.

He looked at me strangely. "No I'm not," he said defensively. "What could possibly have given you that idea?"

"Szayel, look at me," I commanded. "I swear that I won't tell a soul."

He looked at hesitantly. "Fine, I am. So, what of it?"

"Does he like you back?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he sighed sadly. "He has feelings for Nnoitra, Quinto Espada, for he is Nnoitra's Fraccion."

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry that he doesn't feel the same way. I take it that the others don't really approve of relationships, let alone gay ones."

"Why," he asked, "do you care so much? We haven't exactly been the most gracious hosts to you."

I just looked at him. "There is no reason I shouldn't. It's just what I do. I don't shun people because of their beliefs or the ways they do things. Why would I treat you any different?" I hesitated to hug him at first, but got over it after remembering that gay people don't normally reject hugs.

He was stiff. I didn't expect any different seeing as how we had just met and Las Noches not being the most affectionate environment. Gradually, his arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you for your concern," he murmured.

"Anytime," I said.

He pulled away from me. "My work here is done. I release you back to the gentle caring hand of Ulquiorra," he chuckled.

"Will you please 'need' me again? Soon, I might add. Being locked up in that room is painfully dull," I pleaded.

"I'll start thinking of excuses," he said.

He handed my ribbon back. We headed over to the door.

"Oh, I just want you to know that I take back calling you a pedophile," I said.

"That's okay. It's not as if I hadn't been called that before," Szayel said.

He opened the door and we stepped out. Ulquiorra was leaning against the right side of the wall a few feet away. His hands were firmly planted in his pockets, adding to his melancholy aura.

"I release her to you, Ulquiorra," Szayel said, pushing me gently towards him.

"Let's go, girl," he said, turning away form me and walking towards the door.

I followed him obediently, not wanting to be left behind. Well actually, I wouldn't have minded so much. Szayel was a much better conversationalist than he was. Also, Szayel was a lot more fun and did not have an imposing superior tone when talking to me. I think that I would have preferred that Szayel took care of me instead of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

Together, Ulquiorra and I continued down the freaking white hallways. The lefts and rights we made left me completely dumbfounded. Before I knew it, we had arrived at my room yet again.

"I don't know when Grimmjow will visit, but when he does he might want to train with you," Ulquiorra said indifferently. He opened the door to let me in, but he himself didn't enter.

"See ya," I said as he locked the door behind. Something told me that I had several more hours to kill so I best start imagining.

**I don't think that I got the ranking right as in Octova and Quinto. Please correct me if I'm wrong so I won't make that mistake again. Please review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I don't know how many of you had noticed, but I changed my rating to T. It's because this chapter has some course dialogue that perhaps my younger viewers' parents might not appreciate. You have been warned. Oh, and I do not own Bleach, unfortunately. If I did, Ichigo would most likely be dead.**

CHAPTER 7: A Serious Case of the Ouchies

The mural that I had created on the wall held up. Besides this, the only color I got to see was Grimmjow's hair, Szayel's hair, and Ulquiorra's eyes. I think that the color white was a bigger adversary than Aizen himself. The more white I saw, the more I started to believe it.

Now, back to my boredom. My gentle woodland scene started to become a little boring. What could I do to jazz it up? Ooo, I know.

All of a sudden, a giant, green, scaly foot crushed the oak tree. Godzilla lit the meadow with flowers on fire. I made tiny fairies fly around, screaming because there houses were burning. I don't know why their terror made me laugh. I guess that I wanted to create a scene of carnage in this peaceful meadow for entertainment. Small woodland creatures also scurried about, some on fire who were ignoring the stop, drop, and roll rule. Jasper and Kyle escaped the blazing forest fire by hopping of the wall into the center of the room. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to my two favorite not-so-imaginary friends.

I then realized that the fake bars on my window were gone. Darn it, I sure hope that no one saw them whenever they had decided to dematerialize. That reminded me that I could always go flying outside. No, someone might see me or notice my absence. I would probably get punished either way.

I rematerialized the bars and flopped onto my bed. Maybe I could sleepy way out of boredom. That wouldn't work because I wasn't tired enough. Ugh, this room was so boring, even with my overactive imagination to keep me company. Kyle and Jasper were cute, but they weren't real bunnies. I couldn't cuddle with or pet them.

The lock on my door rattled. It was probably Grimmjow checking up on me. But it wasn't. It was a very tall man with long, shiny, black hair. He had a white eye patch over his left eye. As more of him came into view, I saw that he was also wearing white. He reminded me of a spoon due to the enormous oval collar behind his head. The most malicious, perverted smile spread across his face as he entered.

"I came here to play with you," Spoon Guy said.

Even though he gave me a major case of the heebie-jeebies, I decided to try my wry sense of humor. "How did you want to play exactly?"

"I would be happy to show you," said Spoon Guy, coming ever closer. I backed away, but it was no use because his long legs traveled a great distance in a short amount of time. He grabbed my right forearm and pinned me against the wall. His body was pressed up so close to me that I could barely breathe.

"Okay, your kind of hurting my arm," I said.

"Well it won't be any fun unless you scream," he said in my ear.

What did he mean by tha-? _Snap. _I shrieked. He broke my arm. It hurt more than anything I could put into words. Pain seemed to course through the entire part of my right upper body. It was a terrible aching pain that I just wanted to stop.

"You've gotta be tougher than that to make it around here," he said before slamming my right side into another wall. Shrieked again, louder it seemed, and crumpled to the floor. He began walking towards me. "Don't tell me you're done already?"

I had to act fast. His long legs allowed him to cover a respectable amount of distance, costing me time. I summoned my flames to engulf a ten-foot radius circle around me. It was barely enough to stop him.

"What's this," he wondered. "This isn't real fire. Is this a pathetic attempt of a defense?"

"NNOITRA!" I heard someone scream before a blur of blue hair kicked him through the wall with my window. When it came to a standstill, I realized that it was Grimmjow.

"Cero!" Grimmjow yelled as he pointed in Nnoira's direction. A blue energy ball formed and took off outside. There was a loud explosion sound. With any luck, it blew off Nnoitra's fugly face.

Grimmjow raced into the desert to kick Nnoitra's sorry ass.

I decided to take this opportunity to escape. Although it caused me a great amount of pain, I managed to get up. The right side of my body was pretty mangled, so I had to lean on the wall for support. My left side struggled to support the full weight of my body, but it held.

I gasped. There was so much pain that I almost doubled over. Nnoitra a.k.a. Spoon Guy, was serious about me needing to be tougher. If I couldn't handle this, then I might as well be dead. Probably would've been if Grimmjow hadn't intervened when he did. Who knows what Nnoitra was planning to do to me?

My laborious trek out of my room into the hallway was agonizing. Soon, I was out of my room. Someone must have been aware to all this commotion. When were people going to swarm to find out exactly what happened? What about Ulquiorra? Surely he had heard the crashes and was on his way over here right now. Hopefully Grimmjow would be done with Nnoitra and would help find me some medical attention.

I rounded a corner of the winding before I collapsed. Tears started streaming down my face. A few sobs escaped as I tried desperately to choke them back. Sometimes I thought that these kinds of things only happened to me. No, that would be a lie. Things like my crazy abduction were always happening to my sister, Luna, and My two cousins Ayame and Kira. Right now I wished that I had them to comfort me. More than that, I wished I were back home in their loving care. No one would be able to help me the way that they could.

There were more loud explosions coming from Hueco Mundo. Screams also radiated form their general direction. It sounded like a cry of pain from Nnoitra and a scream of rage from Grimmjow. Then, there was silence. Everything was still. Several moments passed without sound before I heard footsteps in my room.

"Damn, where did she go?" Grimmjow said worriedly. "She couldn't have gone far."

I didn't turn around the corner, but heard him take off in the opposite direction. Crap, it would be a couple of minutes before he returned. Why was Grimmjow so stupid? He didn't have to look for me that far, I really couldn't have traveled more than I did.

I inhaled deeply. Breathing hurt quite a bit. Could you say severe stabbing pain? A little bit of my blood pooled on the ground next to me. I couldn't tell where it was coming from because it hurt to much to turn my head and look. The right side of my body couldn't move all that much. Too much pain to even wiggle my fingers. However, I was able to wiggle my right foot. Barely, though. Let's try my knee. To my delight, I was actually able to raise it, but not enough to form a right angle.

At this point, my head was throbbing. It was getting harder to stay awake. Just a little longer, until Grimmjow or Ulquiorra finds me. Heck, I would have even content with Aizen, Gin, or Kaname. All of these candidates seemed capable of carrying me to the medical wing of Las Noches.

Footsteps echoed through the halls. Great someone was coming. When the person turned the corner, I realized it was Gin. His eyes were squinted, so I wondered whether or not he could see me.

"Gin," I called out weakly.

He hurried over to me. "What happened to ya?" he asked mildly concerned.

"That bastard, Nnoitra," I replied. "He said he wanted to play. I found out the hard way that he likes to play rough." I chuckled lamely at the last part.

"Where's Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?"

"I don't know about Ulquiorra, but Grimmjow is currently outside trying to tear Nnoitra to pieces. He walked in on Nnoitra's display."

"Oh well," Gin sighed. "I will find a suitable punishment for 'em once we get ya takin' care of."

"Thank you, Gin," I said.

"Don't think much of it. Captain Aizen would have a cow if you died."

"Well thanks for picking me up yourself instead of getting a subordinate to do it and for not leaving me as a crumpled heap on the floor."

Gin picked me up delicately. Before I knew it, he took of at speed beyond comprehension. The way he ran was different than the way Ulquiorra ran. Gin just ran at a fast pace, while Ulquiorra disappeared from sight only to reappear a considerable amount of distance away in just seconds. We rushed through the dull, white corridors. The wind he created blew my hair out of my face.

"You still awake?" Gin asked.

"Barely," I said as I slipped into a dreamy state.

"Just hang on a little while longer," he reassured. "We're almost there."

"Mmm," was all I said back to him.

My vision started to blur into a white mess. Pain started to creep around in my head. Before I totally lost consciousness, I decided to ask Gin one more thing.

"Who is Nnoitra?"

"What do ya mean by that?"

"I mean what is he?" I clarified. "Arrancar, Espada, what?"

"Nnoitra Jiruga is the fifth Espada. He might not be anymore depending on his punishment."

"Make sure that douche bag gets it bad," I said half-heartily. At this point, the only thing I could distinguish was Gin's purple-gray hair.

"Okay, we're here," Gin said, slowing down in front of a white door white a black doorframe. He shifted me to one of his arms gently to open the door. As far as what the room looked like on the inside, I couldn't tell. It was probably white with marble floors. There seemed robe a couple of cots and maybe some cabinets.

Gin walked over to one of the cots and set me down.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the infirmary," he replied. "Mina, treat 'er injuries."

Well, I guess there was another Arrancar in the room.

"Yes, Captain Gin," she said quietly, getting something out of the cabinets. She grabbed something that resembled bandages and a sling and walked to my cot. She gentle began bandaging my torso.

"I'm pretty sure Nnoitra broke either my radius or my ulna," I told her.

"Yes, then you will need a cast," Nina said. She walked over the the cabinets again and came back with a white cast. I winced as she raised my arm to put it on.

"It seems as if Nnoitra dislocated your shoulder," Nina said. "We need to pop it back into place. This is going to hurt. Turn over onto your stomach."

I rolled over. Nina grabbed my right arm and straightened it.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said hoarsely. I shrieked. Nina's were rough as she moved my shoulder back into place. I screamed again.

"Thank you," I managed contradictory to what I was feeling.

"I am done," Nina said. "You should try to get some sleep. I want to monitor you for the next day before I'm going to discharge you to your room."

Gin walked over to my cot. "Do ya want me to stay with ya?"

"Yes please," I said. "Or until Grimmjow or Ulquiorra gets here. You can go if you have other things you need to do, though."

"Not really," he said. "Captain Aizen wanted me to asses the damage those to knuckle heads caused."

"Why do you call Lord Aizen, captain?" I asked.

"Because, I am a higher up."

"Oh," was all I said. I guess it made sense. Kaname probably called Aizen 'captain' too.

Finally, Grimmjow entered the clinic. It was hard for me to focus, but it looked as if Grimmjow was worried, but then relieved after he saw me. He walked over to my cot. As he came closer, I could see he was bleeding in various spots.

"Took you long enough," I said, slightly agitated.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Around the first corner to the left, dumb ass," I said.

"Tsk, tsk," Gin said. "You're lucky I found 'er when I did."

Grimmjow just stared at Gin. "What did that bastard Nnoitra do to you?" he asked.

"He broke me. What did you do to _him_?"

"As you can see," Grimmjow explained, "we fought. I sliced him up a bit, but he isn't dead." The only reason Spoon Guy wasn't dead was because he was stronger than Grimmjow. If he was his equal or of lower rank, Nnoitra would most definitely be dead.

"Where is he now?" Gin asked before I could.

"When I left, he was in the desert. He probably went back to his room. I doubt he'll seek medical attention. He's not the kind of guy to let others see him when he's weak."

"I'm going to find him and bring him to Lord Aizen for his punishment. After that, I'm going to look at the damage you two caused. And don't think what you did will go unnoticed, Grimmjow," Gin said.

"Understood," Grimmjow said.

"Have fun," I said flatly.

It looked as if Gin's creepy smile turned into an almost genuine one at the joke. Gin took of running without so much as another word. I turned my head away from Grimmjow and closed my eyes. It would be best for me to rest after the recent incidents that just occurred.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels like I'm on cloud nine. I could just skip around with delight because I feel so wonderful right now," I said sarcastically.

"Do you need anything," he asked.

"I need you to stop talking so I can get some sleep."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Shut up," I said turning to him. I was a little mad, but not too much, because I was grateful that he beat up Nnoitra. He sat down on the cot next to me. I didn't think that he would be leaving anytime soon. I sighed and turned back towards the wall. My head hurt, but I wasn't going to ask for pain-killers because who knew what they would do to me in this God awful place. I closed my eyes and was abruptly overcome by slumber.

**Hey, you guys have been kind of cheap on the reviews again. I know that you are probably busy, but it really isn't that hard. Thanks so much for reading, though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Bleach. There, I said it. Right now I just used my Birthday gift to make myself an ice-blended from Coffee Bean. I swear, it is the best thing IN THE WORLD! Life is good and I want to give a shout out to all my friends who helped me celebrate against my will.**

CHAPTER 8: Tired

I woke up and found that me body still hurt like hell. The events that preceded my nap were a blur. All I could remember was Nnoitra hurting me and Grimmjow attacking him. Gin picked me up and carried me to the clinic and that was about it as far as recollection went. Since my injuries were tended to, I was probably somewhat fixed by someone.

I shifted my body to the left to see Ulquiorra standing next to my bed. He was as stoic looking as usual.

"Good, you're awake," he said not sounding relieved in any way. Good to know he cared so much.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Almost two hours."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you've just been there the whole two hours watching me sleep?"

"You could put it that way," he responded as if there was nothing wrong in the slightest.

"That is extremely creepy, Ulquiorra," I told him. "Don't you have anything better to do?" It was so hard for me to get over the fact that he seriously thought it was okay to stare at someone when they're sleeping. I can't believe that he didn't find fault in doing that.

"It is my job to look after your well-being," he said bluntly.

"And your doing a mighty fine job of it considering I'm in Las Noches's med-clinic," I said sarcastically.

"At least I recovered your ribbon from the rubble," he said handing it to me.

"Thank you," I responded. It felt good to have it back in my hands. "How badly was my room destroyed?"

"So bad that it won't be your room anymore."

"Does that mean I get an upgrade?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know your definition of an upgrade, but it will be different," he said monotonously.

"And Nnoitra?"

"He was sealed in an alternate universe via Caja Negation. Grimmjow was put on probation." I wasn't entirely sure what a Caja Negation was, but I didn't really care because that utensil was stuck in another dimension. Oh, sweet justice. It was good to know that Grimmjow wasn't punished. He saved me from that freaking spoon.

"Let's go, girl. We need to visit Szayel for some x-rays," Ulquiorra said as he stood up.

"Yeah, those would be helpful. Can you help me up?"

Ulquiorra grabbed my good arm and put it over his shoulder. His other hand wrapped gently around my waist and hoisted me up. I groaned a little.

"Thanks," I said as he picked me up with my right side to his chest. "Uh, why are you going to carry me?" If he kept this up, I might start to believe that he liked it.

"Szayel's lab is a considerable distance away. This way will be much faster."

Ulquiorra took off moments later. He didn't bounce around at all which I was grateful for. He also didn't breathe heavily and I found it odd because I would think that if someone were to run this fast, they would need the oxygen for their muscles. Then again, Ulquiorra wasn't exactly a human.

The corridors seemed to stretch on for miles. They probably did, Las Noches was a pretty big place. It was weird how the rooms were spaced out so far apart. Why didn't Aizen put them closer together? Now that I thought about it, if every fight that broke out was as destructive as the one between Grimmjow and Nnoitra, more rooms would be destroyed. If Aizen did build Las Noches with that in mind, it made me wonder how powerful these Espada were and how often they happened.

Ulquiorra set me down in front of the door to the lab. He entered first and I followed behind him. Szayel was nowhere to be seen.

"We have arrived," Ulquiorra called, his voice echoing in throughout the empty room. Szayel poked his head through one of the doors, not the same one we were in last time. His pink, candyfloss hair swished as he walked across the floor.

"Come with me to the second door on the left," he said, motioning in its general direction. Ulquiorra walked over to Szayel on my right. Szayel led us into the x-ray room.

"Lay down here," Szayel said, patting the exam table. I hopped awkwardly onto it, sending me a shot of pain from my ribs. Ulquiorra stood along one of the walls while Szayel brought the x-ray machine down.

"Lay down," Szayel murmured. The table made my backache. Ulquiorra remained silent as Szayel took the x-rays.

"Now get off so I can get your shoulder and your arm," Szayel said. I jumped of the table, but left my arm. Szayel moved it slightly and I winced. When he was done with my arm, he gentle guided my shoulder into position. He took more x-rays.

"Okay, that's it," he said. "The results will be ready in an hour. You can come back then."

Ulquiorra promptly proceeded in leaving the room.

"Thank you, Szayel," I said before following Ulquiorra through the door. He walked hurriedly back to the door we came through to enter Szayel's lab. I absentmindedly played with my ribbon in my fingers.

Ulquiorra shut the door behind me as we ventured into the hallway. He picked me up the same way he did when he carried me to the lab.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"To your new room," he answered without so much as sparing me a glance. He broke out into a run and we were soon zipping through the winding maze of hallways. All of them looked the same so there wasn't much to describe. Ulquiorra continued to stare straight ahead. Whenever he remained silent, I always wondered what he was thinking. I guess Ulquiorra wasn't ever going to be much of a conversationalist. He didn't reveal anything through his facial expressions so I was left to wonder.

Ulquiorra came to a steady stop in front of another white door. He set me down gingerly, his hand lingering on the right side of my waist for a few moments. He opened the door without having to unlock it. Yay, I think that I got a room without a look. Woot.

I stepped inside. The room was, of course, mental-ward white. Like my old room it had a bed against one of the walls and a window viewing Hueco Mundo. However, I also had a couch, a table with two chairs, and the window didn't have bars over it! Now I don't have to hide sneaking out, even though I probably wouldn't be doing that for a while.

"Thank you for the nice room," I said, turning to face Ulquiorra.

"Lord Aizen believes that you should at least have nicer accommodations after what Nnoitra did to you," he said in a monochrome tone. "He also wants you to feel like you are one of us."

I shuddered at the memory. "Well pass my gratitude on to him." I made my way over to the couch. I sat down and kicked off me shoes. My legs hurt a little as I brought them onto the couch. Ulquiorra walked over to me and sat down on the far end of my new couch.

"Are you staying?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Lord Aizen wants Either Grimmjow or myself to be with you at all times until you fully recover. Even though he has made it clear to everyone not to try anything like Nnoitra did, he does not want to leave you alone in your vulnerable condition."

"Thoughtful," I said shortly. "I take it you don't want to talk."

"Not particularly," he said coldly. Ulquiorra turned to stare out the window. I looked over the couch. Since he didn't want to talk, I would need something to entertain myself. I imagined a spoon on the floor with a smile and eye patch like Nnoitra's. The spoon had stick people arms and legs and was stupidly wandering around. The need to make that spoon suffer overcame me. A small blue cat that reminded me somewhat of Grimmjow started terrorizing the spoon. It picked it up in its mouth and started shaking it violently. The spoon started bleeding profusely. Somehow, it managed to escape and started running around the room, the cat chasing it. My creepy doodle spoon ran in front of Ulquiorra.

"What is that," he asked, sounding slightly creeped out and confused.

"My sick imagination," I replied flatly. "Since you didn't feel like talking, I had to find something to preoccupy myself. This is what I came up with."

"I take it that the spoon is Nnoitra?" he asked, glancing over to me.

"Who else?"

"Your human fantasies of revenge are irrational," he said bluntly.

"They are," I agreed. "But they sure do make me feel better. It's kind of fun degrading him in this way, even though I'm not really."

"Is this what you humans do in an attempt to console yourselves?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm also really bored and this is really entertaining. Wouldn't you like to see Nnoitra bleed for his insolence?" I inquired. Perhaps I would be able to unearth a little bit of Ulquiorra. Maybe by the way he speaks of not understanding emotions, he is really trying to get me to subliminally tell me about them. Or maybe it was to see how defensive I would get. Either way, he didn't answer and turned to look out to window.

I rested my head on the couch and closed my eyes. They burned a little, the way they normally did when I was tired. I didn't understand how I could possibly be so tired with all the sleep I had been getting. Perhaps it was due to the weird Hueco Mundo time schedule with it being night outside all the time. I wonder if time existed here. Does Aizen have clocks? Does time here pass more slowly, faster, or at a speed equal to the time of the real world?

"Ulquiorra," I said opening my eyes. He turned to look at me.

"What is it, girl?" he asked coldly.

"How does time here relate to time in the real world?"

He stared at me. "It is exactly the same. Although we do not measure it in A.M. and P.M. We also base some events on the different phases of the moon."

"What do you base it on, then?" I questioned.

"Lord Aizen uses hours and minutes in the same length that you are accustomed to. He bases the hours 1-23."

I continued asking questions. "At what time are expected to be awake and what time are you expected to be asleep?"

His face tensed ever so slightly in irritation. My questions were obviously starting to get on his nerves, assuming he had them metaphorically and could feel. "Why do you always have questions about the most trivial things?" he asked indifferently.

"Well," I started, "if you must know, I have been really tired lately and wanted know how time passed here. I wanted to know when I would have the time to sleep and when you wanted me to eat."

"Very well. Sleeping hours are usually between 15 and 1. Your meals will be approximately three hours before and after you wake up," Ulquiorra explained.

"Good to know," I said. "What time is it now?"

"Quiet time," he said harshly.

"Well," I exasperated. "If you wanted me to stop talking, you could have just said something."

He only looked at me before returned his gaze to the window. I let out a small sigh. If only I could go flying. Friggin' spoon. Why did he have to do this to me? Oh that's right, he was a sociopath who lived in this mental ward with all other sorts of wackjobs. With any luck, he was as twisted as it got.

I never actually fell asleep, but was in a meditative, dream state. My eyes burned as I relaxed and enjoyed the silence between us. Ulquiorra didn't move much for the rest of the hour. He stayed relatively still and kept his gaze fixed on the window. At least I thought he did. I kept my eyes closed, so I didn't see much of what he did. Every so often, I would crack open one eye to see what he was doing. If he noticed, he didn't say anything.

**Yeah, you were probably wondering why Nnnoitra was sealed in a Caja Negation for his punishment. I did it because it was a temporary punishment. Don't worry, Nnoitra will really get it later on, but first I'm going to play with him a bit. Please, please, please review. It motivates me to work on my chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry that I took so long to post this. I have a book report due on Wednesday and I haven't even finished the book yet. Ah! You guys haven't really been commenting so I hadn't been really motivated. Sorry if I'm making things go by too fast. I have a bad habit of doing that in my writing. I will slow things down a bit and add some non-sucky filler chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9: Listening

"You see this here?" Szayel said pointing to the x-ray of my arm. "It is broken in two places, here and here."

"How long in the cast then, Doctor Granz?" I asked jokingly. I learned his last name from looking at his notebook. It had a label on it that read 'Property of Szayel Appro Granz'.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," he said wryly. "Mmm, I haven't studied you humans enough to know for sure. Let's start by taking weekly x-rays to monitor your progress. Now on to the next x-ray." He took the one of my arm down and pulled up the one of my shoulder. "I see, your shoulder has been dislocated, but popped back into place. It shouldn't take as long to heal as your arm or your ribs. Which reminds me," he explained. "These are of your ribs. You have three broken on your right side."

"Woo," I said nonchalantly. The crude, makeshift brace on me was uncomfortable. This means that I will not be flying for at least a month. The results only made me hate that bastard, Nnoitra, even more. I hope you burn in hell for this. But then again, wasn't he already dead? I mean from what Ulquiorra told me, this could quite possibly be 'hell' assuming that it does exist.

"Oh don't be so sad," Szayel sarcastically consoled. "At least it will get you out of your training." He winked at Ulquiorra and I. I looked over to Ulquiorra who was standing a few feet away from me. His demeanor was as cold as usual. I saw the right corner of his mouth twitch in irritation.

"Try to stay off your feet, Ron," Szayel told me. "Your ribs are in a really fragile state right now and if you move around too much, they may shift and cause more damage."

"Greeeeaaaaaat," I sarcastically drawled out.

"All I can really say for you as far as recovery goes is to rest."

"Thanks so much for your help anyways." I smiled at him and turned to leave. Ulquiorra opened the door for me. Once it was closed again he picked me up. He took off before I could even groan about the pain in my side.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked quietly.

"What for?" Ulquiorra asked, sounding the slightest bit confused.

"I feel bad for letting this happen to me. It's my fault that I couldn't stop him and I'm sorry that you have to waste your time baby-sitting me"

He looked down at me. "There is no need, girl. There was nothing you could do. I don't even know how he found out where your room was in the first place."

"I just feel like I'm wasting your time and Grimmjow's as well. I hate being so useless."

"My orders are to watch you and then to train you for Lord Aizen's use. It is true that you are useless now," he said, not sparing my feelings. "But you will not be for much longer. It depends on how long your injuries can heal."

After the flurry of white hallways, we arrived at my room. Ulquiorra set me tentatively and let us both inside. I headed straight for my bed. I threw off my shoes and took off my jacket. Carefully, I climbed into the covers. They were surprisingly soft. Downy, maybe.

"Rest, girl," Ulquiorra commanded. "You need to everything you can to speed up your recovery time."

"Way ahead of you," I yawned. I lay my head down on the pillows. My body didn't feel tired enough to fall asleep. Perhaps I would if I just kept my eyes closed long enough.

I heard Ulquiorra walk over to same spot on the sofa he was at last time. The cushions sunk as he sat down. He exhaled a small breath that was barely audible. The couch moaned as he shifted position.

Several minutes, maybe fifteen, passed by in silence before the door opened.

"I'm here to take over my shift," I heard Grimmjow's gruff voice say.

Ulquiorra got up from the couch and walked over to Grimmjow's direction.

"If she wants to go anywhere, discourage her. She should not move very much because of her broken ribs, even with the brace," Ulquiorra said coldly.

Grimmjow didn't say anything in reply and shut the door behind Ulquiorra. He walked over to where the couch was and sat down. His movements made more sound that Ulquiorra's. Fantastic, he was loud _and_ stupid.

"You sleepin'?" he mumbled, but loudly enough for me to hear him.

I remanded still. He was probably going to talk to me again like he did last time. Grimmjow would tell me his thoughts and I would pretend to not listen.

"You know, I requested the table and chairs for your room," he began. "I thought that you deserved an upgrade. This way you can eat properly instead of awkwardly on your bed. I had the bars taken off your window because I convinced Aizen that you wouldn't be going anywhere."

Ha, if he only knew how much it sucked to be so broken. Seriously, _everything _hurt. Szayel had given me some suspicious painkillers that took away most of the pain, but not all of it. Moving hurt, as did breathing. Needless to say, I wasn't having very much fun.

Grimmjow continued, "I delivered as hard as a besting as I could to the cheeky bastard. He has one of the toughest hierros of the Espada, so my Zanpakuto had a hard time cutting him. The difference in rank doesn't help, either. Damn, I frikken hate Nnoitra. What he did to you only adds to it."

Oh, so Grimmjow cares about me. Woo, good to know I was so appreciated (sarcasm). Grimmjow seems kind of weird now. He probably felt some sort of emotional stability from talking to me. Talking to people has never helped with my problems, if anything, it made them worst. I'm glad that he was talking to me on his own free will, as opposed to someone trying to force it out of him. People had tried to do that to me in the past, only to have me close myself even more. No one ever seemed to realize that to open up means to expose yourself to all the evils of the world. But opened up also means letting love in. I guess I felt as if I never needed it to comfort myself so I saw it as pointless action that only harm could come from. Lucky for Grimmjow that he believed I was asleep.

"Have you ever been in a fight before?" he asked as if he expected an answer. "I mean the kind of fights where only one is left strong enough to walk away." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Probably not, you're just so delicate. Would you ever get into a fight over pride? I don't think you would, you just don't seem like that type of a person."

It's true, I wouldn't. Pride never existed for me. I never thought much of it because it didn't matter. It seemed pointless and silly. Although I do respect myself, no one would really be able to tarnish that. If I had it, I probably swallowed it. My dignity would never be compromised.

I decided now might be a good time to get up. Ulquiorra crushed all forms of conversation and I needed someone to talk to. It was hard not giving feedback to all the things he was saying and all things he was asking. "Mmm, what's up Grimmjow?" I asked as I turned over to look at him.

He turned his head over the couch. "Why do you care?" he shot back. His grouchy, arrogant attitude came back once again.

"And I thought Ulquiorra was cold," I pouted. I readjusted myself so that I could sit up. It hurt and the brace was hard to move in.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't compare me to the Emospada."

I shrugged. "I take it that your not much of a conversationalist either."

"I don't really care to listen to your babbling."

"Well, what do you want to do then?" I asked, trying to work me way under his skin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well," I cocked my head to my right side. "What's stopping you?"

He stated at me pointedly. "I think you know very well what."

"Go ahead," I provoked, "I don't mind."

"Aizen would be very displeased," he said mockingly, "with me if I were to disobey his orders. Don't you think you would be dead now if he didn't want you around?"

"Probably," I responded unfazed. "I know that I would get rid of what's useless. Although, I would let them go. I see no need in killing them."

"Why doesn't the idea of Aizen killing you make you cower in fear?" he questioned as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Seriously, you don't know?" I asked. "Death doesn't scare me. I don't really care what happens. The only reason that I haven't found someway to kill myself is because I know that I need to stay alive if I'm ever going to get out of here."

Grimmjow just turned away from me. "Humans," he muttered. This was the subliminal message stating that the conversation was now over.

My imagination now had free rein. What is the most annoying thing that I could conjure up to bother Grimmjow? I know. Dust swirled around behind Grimmjow. He was completely oblivious to the numerous butterflies that were floating around the room. They fluttered so gracefully, all in an array of colors. One ventured in front of Grimmjow. He tried to swat it away, but it landed on his nose.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, irritated. Grimmjow wrinkled his nose and the butterfly floated off. This time, when he swatted it, it diffused. He stood up, only to groan when he caught sight of the others. "How can you even _do _this?"

"I thought it up and willed it to happen," I answered matter-of-factly. My ribbon lay next to me on the bed and I started to play with it. Whenever I touched, I felt instantly better. It was a part of me and made me whole. I guess that's why Ulquiorra didn't like me touching his Zanpakuto.

He looked around at my work cautiously. "What are these even made of? They feel more real than illusions."

"Beats me," I told him. "I call it dust because it isn't wet like mist or fog. It just feels solid, doesn't it? Not hot or cold, not wet or dry."

"Yeah, it does. It feels like your spiritual pressure, like this _is_ your spiritual pressure."

"Maybe," I said. I never gave much thought to what it actually _was_. All I really considered was the extent of my power.

"Do you have any requests?" I asked playfully.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned uncertainly.

"I mean, what do you want me to form?"

The look on Grimmjow's face still said '_what?_' "I'm still not sure what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Do you want me to make a bunny like this?" I asked annoyed as Jasper started to hop around. "Or do you want me to make something like this?" A spoon formed next to Jasper. It instantly lit on fire and ran around, panicking on its cartoon stick legs.

"Is that who I think it is?" Grimmjow wondered, stifling a laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated innocently.

Grimmjow arched one of his eyebrows. He shook his head dismissively. "You have something going on in that head of yours."

"Ha, if you only knew the half of it," I quipped. Messing people was one of my favorite past times. There also wasn't really anything else for me to do so I made the most of what I had.

Grimmjow turned his attention to the window. The moon was almost full.

"Why is it always night outside?" I asked curiously.

Grimmjow looked at me. "Why are you so noisy?"

"I'm not that noisy. There are people on Earth a hell of a lot louder than myself. I think that I speak rather mildly," I answered in a calm, composed tone.

"Just shut up already," he growled.

"You are only prolonging this conversation by avoiding my question," I pointed out.

Grimmjow scowled. "Alright, you wanna know so damn bad? Hueco Mundo is home of the Hollows and most things dark and scary. They don't like the sun so they live here. We are also in an alternate dimension than the world you know so naturally there are going to be some differences."

"Now, was that so hard?"

Grimmjow glared at me with all the rage he could muster in irritation. It was actually kind of funny in a way and it could everything I had to stifle my laughter. "GA! Just shut _up_!" he snarled.

I smirked, satisfied with my work. Grimmjow's scowl deepened. I pulled myself out from under the covers. They were getting too hot and I didn't feel like sleeping anymore. It still hurt to move, no surprise there. The devices that set my bones to heal (sling, brace, cast) were annoyingly stiff and restricting. The cast was hot and I really what to take it off to because it itched. What can I use around here to scratch it? My eyes wandered over to me ribbon. I picked it up and willed it to stiffen. Surprisingly, it obeyed. I gently slipped it into my cast and moved it back and forth. _Ah, that was the spot. _The pain in my arm also dulled. How weird. I continued moving my ribbon all over my arm. Almost all of the pain was gone. Was my ribbon _healing _me?

"Grimmjow," I called, "I need you help with something."

"What is it, girl?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Come here. I need you to take my cast off."

"Why. Don't you need it to fix your arm or something like that?"

"Just get your friggin' ass over here," I commanded fiercely.

He got off the couch and stalked over to my bedside. "No. Why do you want it off?"

"The more you resist, the more I think that you're incapable of it," I provoked. That did it. Grimmjow had a hot temper and promptly took my arm and crushed the cast around it. I winced.

"See, it hurts you," he snarled. "Why the hell did you have me lose my temper over this?"

"Your temper was just a bonus for me. Now I know how sensitive it is," I stated. "All that aside, I need to try something."

"And that would be?" he demanded.

"And you say that I'm noisy," I huffed as I wrapped my ribbon around my arm. It glowed a brilliant gold. My arm felt absolutely no pain. I bravely wiggled my fingers and rotated my wrist. It was as if it was never broken in the first place.

"Help me out of my sling," I said with a rush of excitement in my voice.

"What just happened," Grimmjow exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"I just healed my arm with my ribbon and now I need you to help me out of sling so I can fix my shoulder," I said bluntly. "Next we can fix my ribs."

Grimmjow still seemed to be in a daze. He unfastened my sling. I winced again because my shoulder did not like being out of its previous position.

"Would you please wrap my shoulder," I asked through clenched teeth.

He took the ribbon from me and gently started wrapping. After a couple of layers, my pink ribbon glowed gold yet again. My shoulder didn't hurt as I rotated it hesitantly.

"Now do my ribs."

Grimmjow lifted up my shirt. His fingers were cold against my sides. He let go with one hand and wound my ribbon around me. It glowed and the stabbing sensation vanished. Breathing no longer caused me discomfort. Woot! I jumped out of Grimmjow's hold and started skipping around the room like a child on Christmas Day.

I turned to look at Grimmjow, whose jaw was practically on the floor. I continued my skipping over to the door. "Come on Grimmjow, we've got to go tell Szayel the good news," I sang. "Or are you going to make me go by myself and leave you standing around like a dead fish?"

He promptly closed his jaw and followed behind me as I took off in a random direction, ribbon in hand.

**Please review my story, I don't want to have to require it from you guys, I would prefer it much more if you all did it on your own free will. ;). I also take story suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! This is finally up! I'm so sorry I took so long. My iPad was being stupid, but I fixed it and my grandpa was in town so I had to spend time with him. I was also really tired because I had a bunch of tests to study for. I hope to never be this long again, but this was a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 10: No Recovery Time

"Szayel!" I screamed, running thirty feet in front of Grimmjow. My ribbon wavered behind me as I looked through each of the doors in his lab until I found the one that he was in.

"What is it, girl?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your work, I truly am, but I'm all better now!"

"She couldn't wait to tell you," Grimmjow said, standing behind me.

Szayel stood up out of his chair and walked over to us, leaving his latest experiment behind. There was a strange purple liquid in a test tube, foaming over a Bunsen burner. Well, I'm not exactly sure that it was a Bunsen burner because Las Noches didn't seem to be tuned in to the human world.

"How did this happen?" asked Szayel incredulously. "I didn't think that you humans healed _faster _than an Arrancar."

"It was my ribbon," I answered. "I wrapped it around my arm, it glowed, and then it was fixed."

"How did you figure this out?" Szayel questioned.

"Well," I began, "I had this really bad itch, so I willed my ribbon to stiffen, study it in my cast, and scratched."

Szayel looked just like Grimmjow had; dumbfounded. His amber eyes wandered curiously over to my ribbon. "Maybe I should have ran more tests..." Szayel trailed off.

If I had blinked, I would have missed what Szayel did next. Grimmjow started to bleed profusely because Szayel had used his Zanpakuto to cut Grimmjow vertically across the chest.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Grimmjow screamed as he lunged for Szayel. I had to act fast before things got uglier than they already were. I snapped my ribbon to wind around the wrist on the hand that was reaching for his Zanpakuto. Grimmjow stared at me in surprise.

"Hold on," I urged. I began to wrap my ribbon around Grimmjow's torso to heal him. "Did you want to see if my ribbon worked on others besides myself?" I asked, tuning my attention to Szayel.

"Yes," he answered. Grimmjow's blood dripped down the blood channel of his sword and onto the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of gold. Apparently, my healing abilities worked on Arrancars/Espada. When I took the ribbon away, there was no blood on it, nor was there any on Grimmjow.

"You will pay for this, Granz!" Grimmjow snapped, coming out of his shock. He was about to lunge again before I stepped out in front of him.

"Let's all take a deep breath here," I said as a mediator. "Let's go, Grimmjow," I turned to Szayel and winked. The right corner of his mouth twitched into a small half-smile. I led Grimmjow out of the room without saying another word.

"Temper, temper," I scolded. "You really must have a better grip on your temper."

He gave me an icy glare. "Did you see what he did to me?"

"Yes, I saw. I have eyes. 3, 2, 1," I counted as a mild _boom _echoed in the distance. "Did you hear that? That was the sound of one or Szayel's experiments exploding. We distracted him from what he was doing and it exploded. _That _is karma. Your getting cut was how karma decided to punish you for kidnapping me. If you had never of done that, I would not be here, you wouldn't have gone into Szayel's lab, and he wouldn't have cut you. Karma."

"Shut up," he growled. "You're annoying me."

"You're only saying that because you know I'm right and don't want to admit your error." I smirked. This only proceeded in pissing Grimmjow off even more.

"I told you to shut up!" he nearly yelled.

You can't silence the truth!" I remarked.

Grimmjow was nearing his boiling point. He grabbed the back of my tank top and quickened his pace, causing me to be dragged. Keeping up with him was difficult, but not impossible. I somewhat memorized the route to my room and realized that we weren't going in it's direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Grimmjow slowed his angry pace and looked at me.

"Training. It seems you're well enough so we might as well kill some time and make you less weak," he answered, seeming somewhat pleased with the last part about me bang weak. My blood simmered a little, but I wasn't about to lose my composure. At least I was going to get stronger with more training. Maybe I would eventually be strong enough to take on Grimmjow or Ulquiorra or better yet, escape. He, he, that would be the day, hopefully soon. These people were starting to push me over the point of insanity.

The bleak corridors were staring to drive me over the edge when we ran into Ulquiorra. He looked surprised, well, as surprised as an Emospada could look.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked urgently.

I smirked at him. "I fixed myself."

"That is obvious," he said bluntly. "How did this happen?"

"Apparently my ribbon has the ability to heal."

Where are you headed to now?" he asked, confusing me about who he was talking to you. "Her room was several hallways back." Okay, so he was talking to Grimmjow. That was my subtle cue to stop talking.

"Training," answered Grimmjow shortly. "She needs to master her powers as soon as possible. We lost time while she was out of commission."

Ulquiorra looked between the two of us. "I will accompany you then. Your teaching style leaves me somewhat apprehensive, Grimmjow."

An arrogant Dogrib so read over Grimmjow's face. "Tch, it's not like I'd break her _too _much. And besides, she could always heal herself if I did."

I glared at him and started to follow Ulquiorra as he led the way. We walked in silence to the training hall. I'm not exactly sure that that was what is was called, but it's all that I knew to do in there. Just as I had suspected, we entered the same room as before.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked the both of them.

"Well, uh," Grimmjow tried to start.

"Defense," finished Ulquiorra. "We will test the durability of your ribbon."

"Sounds good." I clapped and rubbed my hands together. My hands tightly gripped my ribbon, anxiously awaiting what type of attack they would throw at me. For a moment, neither of them moved. But Ulquiorra started to form something green on the end of his index finger. It looked like a cero, so I wrapped my ribbon fiercely around my arms and formed an X shape. No sooner than that, the cero fired and hit me dead on. I was pushed backwards several feet, but managed to stay upright and strong. The excess energy was deflected to the sides and none of the attack broke through my defense.

As the attack burned off, I saw a brief flash of surprise flash across Grimmjow's face. "Surprised that I wasn't blown to bits?"

Grimmjow shook his head while Ulquiorra remained quite impassive. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting this result."

"Let us move on to Zanpakutos now that ceros are covered." Ulquiorra instructed. "Grimmjow, start with yours."

Grimmjow's flashed with anger as Ulquiorra reminded him that he was weaker. Grimmjow unsheathed his Zanpakuto and raised it to strike. I raised my arms back into an X shape to brace for the attack. There was a grinding sound as his sword scrapped against my ribbon. It held up, even through the rest of Grimmjow's attempts to cut me.

Ulquiorra approached me, causing Grimmjow to sheath his Zanpakuto. Without saying anything, Ulquiorra drew Murcielago and slashed at my protected arms. To my delight, I was unscathed. Ulquiorra, like Grimmjow, recoiled for more attacks. None of them reached me, which I was extremely grateful for.

"Well, this is a lot tougher than I thought," I said. Grimmjow scowled and Ulquiorra stepped back. "What am I going to learn next?"

Ulquiorra paused before answering, "Wielding, you need to grow more accustomed to using it and working with it's rather unique properties."

Grimmjow nodded as if to acknowledge that he approved on what Ulquiorra was teaching. I wrapped my ribbon once around each hand with three feet in between. I figured that I could will my ribbon to harden and flex depending on the attack. If either of them decided to fire a cero, I would probably be screwed because I wouldn't be able to wrap my arms fast enough. Maybe I would be able to dodge, probably not, though.

"I am going to attack and you are going to block. Understand, girl?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I understand. That doesn't mean that I might not get cut, though."

In one swift motion, Ulquiorra slashed my left side. Unbelievably, I hardened my ribbon and was able to effectively block the attack. He came at me again, this time from my right side. I barely avoided getting cut. His strength was greater from his last attack. Moments later, he cut straight down, aiming form the center of my head. I raised my ribbon over my head and fell to one knee due to the tremendous attack.

Ulquiorra vanished,only to reappear behind my back. He tried to stab me, but I sidestepped to my left. I quickly began to wrap my ribbon around his sword, firmly trapping it in place. His eyes widened in surprise as he unsuccessfully tried retracting his sword. I thought about punching him, but I would probably end up breaking my wrist. The idea to create my ring of fire crossed my mind. A ten foot radius circle of flames engulfed us. The fire wasn't hot, but it made Ulquiorra cringe ever so slightly. He raised his finger up to fire a cero. Without releasing his sword from my control, I wrapped up my hand using the slack into a mitten-like shape. I continued with the slack down my right arm. The cero launched at me with enough power to knock me down if I hadn't been clinging to Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto. It burned off to the sides.

Instinctively, I checked my ribbon for damage. To my relief, there was none. My ribbon uncoiled itself from my arm and whipped Ulquiorra over his right eye. The skin was split open and blood dripped out. It was now that I decided to give Murcielago back to him. He sheathed his Zanpakuto and touched his eyebrow.

"Let me fix that for you," I said. I didn't apologize because I wasn't sorry. In my opinion, it was a lucky shot. A _very _lucky shot.

Grimmjow looked stunned. "I can't believe that see was able to get you like that, Ulquiorra."

"You're so noisy, Grimmjow. Do you ever say anything worth hearing?" Ulquiorra asked coldly.

"Hey!" Grimmjow exploded. "I'm not the one who got scratched by a girl. A _human _girl."

"Excuse me," I detested. "I resent that. If I could do this to _him_, imagine what I could do to you."

I stepped forward and raised my hand to wipe the cut with my ribbon. Ulquiorra moved away from me. "Hold still," I commanded. I swiped my magic ribbon from God knows where over his eye. The blood disappeared along with the cut as it glowed for a brief moment.

"Don't get cocky, girl," Grimmjow said. "A real fight will be much more serious than this. You wouldn't last at all."

"I know, which is why I want to train so badly and get better so I _can _last."

Grimmjow was at a loss for words. I didn't completely catch him off-guard, but he didn't have a witty comeback. Ulquiorra looked between the two of us. He clearly sensed that something was going on.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Let us work on you defensive capabilities with your illusion powers. Grimmjow, this will be two on one."

Grimmjow grinned a wicked smile. The two of them started to circle me, directly opposite of each other. Before either of them could make their first move, I conjured up my purple mist/fog/dust. It quickly engulfed me, moving on to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I lost sight of them as the dust filled up the entire room at a break-neck pace.

"Where are you, girl?" Grimmjow purred menacingly.

I didn't have to see him to know where he was. Ulquiorra was also approaching me. I sprinted silently away from the both of them. My plan was to circle behind them and attack, even though I was supposed to be working on defense. Oh well, you can't win by solely relying on defense.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow started wandering off in opposite directions. Good, divide and conquer. I would ambush Grimmjow first, then attack Ulquiorra, again. As long as I don't lose my cover, this plan has maybe about a 60% chance of success.

Grimmjow was now headed in the direction of the door we entered through. I followed behind him quickly, but slow enough to not make sound. He seemed to be very confused.

"Damn fog," he muttered to himself. "Why can't I sense her spiritual pressure, or Ulquiorra's?"

I was ten feet behind him. I whipped my ribbon around his left shoulder and through him with unbelievable strength at a blinding speed. He flew off in Ulquiorra's direction, just off to my left. Ulquiorra gasped. Yes! I hit him spot on.

I ran over to where Ulquiorra was laying on the ground. It was weird how I knew that he wagon the ground, considering the fact that I couldn't see him. It was also weird how I knew exactly where he was standing.

"Ulquiorra, is that you?" Grimmjow asked hazily.

"Get off of me, trash."

"With pleasure," Grimmjow said, grunting slightly as he got up. Ulquiorra nimbly picked himself up and dusted off his hakama.

"Where _is _she?" Grimmjow wondered.

Ulquiorra didn't respond. He walled up and stopped a foot directly in front of me. He stared at me intently, trying to sense whether or not I was really there. After a few moments, he turned to my right. Grimmjow walked in the same direction, bumping into him.

"Watch it," Grimmjow snarled.

"Don't touch me, trash."

"What did you call me?"

"Are you a deaf piece of trash? You know very well what I said."

"That's it, Schiffer. You're gonna get it this time." Grimmjow fired a cero, barely missing Ulquiorra's helmet by a couple of inches. Ulquiorra seemed unfazed. My dust overloaded their ability to sense spiritual pressure, leaving Ulquiorra unable to sense the cero.

"How much longer are we going to do this?" I asked, smirking as they turned their heads rapidly as the tried to locate to source of my voice.

"I'm over here," I called as I laughed to myself about how vague I was being.

"I think that this exercise should be over now," Ulquiorra answered calmly.

"Alright then." The fog swirled as it began to vanish. Grimmjow looked confused and irritated at the same time. Ulquiorra wore his expressionless mask that he called his face. Grimmjow rolled his left shoulder when he found my face.

"How did you do _that_?" Grimmjow asked, trying to disguise the curiosity in his voice.

I smiled at him. "Since the dust _is _my spiritual pressure and is everywhere, I overloaded your senses."

"That explanation is only logical," Ulquiorra added. He remained unimpressed with my ability to take myself off of his radar. I was a little sad when he refused to display any sort of reaction. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough, which now that I thought about it, I probably wasn't.

"What are we going to do next?" I asked.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra for instruction.

"That is it for today," Ulquiorra announced. "Come with me, girl. I will take you back to your room."

Grimmjow nodded in acknowledgement and sonidoed away. Ulquiorra, too, began leaving the room. I followed immediately behind him, then gradually making my way to his side.

"What do you guys actually _do _in Las Noches?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern," he replied coldly.

"If you keep using that tone with me, I might not want to be your friend anymore," I quipped. Ulquiorra stared at me questioningly. I only said that to annoy him. He probably didn't have any friends for precisely that reason. "What I mean is _what do you actually do here_? Las Noches seems a little boring to me."

"We go on missions, execute orders from Lord Aizen, and attend meetings. That is all."

"Pretty bleak. What do _you _want to do?"

He furrowed his brow slightly. "I do not _want._ That is a thing only humans do. I exist only to serve Lord Aizen."

"There is more to life than servitude, Ulquiorra," I pointed out. "Live a little, enjoy life, take a vacation."

"We Hollows are already dead and are constantly suffering. We also do not need a 'vacation'."

"Fine, be a stick in the mud. I would say that you can do what you want with your life, but based on what you just told me, there are flaws in that logic," I huffed.

"I am not a stick. And, as I said before, none of this concerns you."

The conversation was officially over. Stupid Ulquiorra and his stick-in-the-mud-iness. If only I could see inside that Emo mind of his. He really needs to loosen up and stop being so uptight.

My ranting was interrupted when he opened the door to my room. He closed the door behind me without saying anything, leaving me alone in my room of silence.

**Did you like my fight scene? Next chapter is going to be a long and funny one so I might take a little bit more time, but I assure you that it will be worth it. Please review, it keeps me going. I am still taking suggestions for what should happen next. It's okay to give me bad reviews if you don't like my story. I love constructive criticism. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that I took so long. This chapter is dedicated to one of my reviewers known as KingofHeartless'09. Anyways, I took this state writing test today and the prompt was that you had to give a celebrity a tour of your school. I picked Justin Bieber and locked him in a freezer where he may or may not have died. As you read, you will learn that I really don't like that guy. Oh, and I tried something new. Tell me what you think about Ulquiorra's point of view. If you guys want more, tell me. I only did this short bit of him because I wanted to put in his thoughts of Ron. You guys have also been a little cheap on the reviews. I guess I shouldn't be complaining because it is an honor to get even one.**

CHAPTER 11: Dear God, Why Babies?

Ulquiorra's POV

What does she mean by _friend_? These humans and what they call friendships. The idea in and of itself is absurd. These so-called 'friends' are so troublesome. A friendship calls for compassion, a pointless emotion, for the other person. When it comes to people's true intentions, they will always be selfish. Does not having emotions make me selfish?

No, I will always put Lord Aizen before myself, but he is hardly my friend. Is that it? Is he the only one I am willing to risk my life for? Well, I suppose the girl could count to because my orders are to protect her. Would I protect her even if I wasn't ordered to? Surely not. The notion is meaningless. My _life _meaningless if I do not serve Lord Aizen. Why do I even serve him? I do owe that man my life considering that he was the one who awakened me. I guess that because of this, I will forever be indebted to him until the day I die in this life.

Which leads me to another question; why does this girl stir so many long forgotten things inside me? Highly doubt that they are emotions, but I am no longer _numb_. For the longest time, I felt nothing. But now, my stomach churns whenever her mood is light and sickens at the thought of her dying. When I saw what Nnoitra did to her, something broke inside of me. That caused a flood of alien feelings to be unleashed. I wanted to do so many things; beat Grimmjow for his carelessness, maim Nnoitra, and pity for the girl. Something, I do not know what, made me actually want to comfort her. _Want _and to _comfort._ She actually gave me desire. What was this girl doing to me? The composure that I have worked hundreds of years to maintain was beginning to break.

Ron's POV

Boredom set in almost as soon as Ulquiorra left. I immediately began to play around with dust (exactly what any other normal person would do). My first creation was Justin Bieber being viciously mauled by a bear. I stretched out his torture before I lit him on fire. After that, a floating knife shanked him repeatedly. Perhaps being with such cruel people altered my sense of humor. Whatever the case may be, making the little pop star suffer would have to suffice as entertainment. What do you think of that, you stupid Beliebers?

Just then, my door opened to reveal a very stoic Ulquiorra. I immediately stopped the one-hit wonder's Hell. Ulquiorra didn't see any part of my sadistic imagination. He leaned into the doorframe, hands in his pockets.

"What brings you here on this fine day?" I asked.

He blinked. "Szayel has an announcement to make to Lord Aizen and all of the Espada and he wants you present to see it."

"You mean I am going to meet the other Espada?" My stomach churned. Who knows what kind of personalities all of them had. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel, and Nnoitra were all kind of off-putting.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said, confirming one of my worst night mares. "You would do well not to speak unless spoken to."

My head whirled. I did everything I could to keep my composure as I spoke, "Do you have any idea what Szayel is going to be showing us?"

"No," he said flatly. "We need to hurry up and go or we will be late." He came creepily close to me and stared seemingly into my soul. "You are _never _late to one of Lord Aizen's meetings."

"Understood," I said nervously.

He backed away from me. My breathing reverted back to its normal state. "Come, girl."

We hurried out of the room. Time seemed to fly by as fast as we passed each hallway. My anxiety was building at the anticipation of meeting the other Espada. If they were all like Grimmjow, Szayel, or Ulquiorra, I could manage. But if they were more like Nnoitra, then I think I would pass out on the spot.

"Mind your manners," Ulquiorra advised as he opened the rather large door to the meeting room. Inside, there was a long table with eleven chairs. Aizen sat at the head. A blonde girl with tan skin and braids was already seated. Szayel was sitting up and Grimmjow entered the room followed by the rest of the Espada, including the utensil. One of them looked like a fish tank with a mask and another had brown hair and looked like he was about to pass out. A very large man with a black pony tail, orange eyebrows, and tattoos of the same color made a lot of noise as they walked. A black guy along with an old guy entered last. All of them took their seats as Gin and Kaname walked in. Gin gave a subliminal motion for me to stand next to him. Walked quietly over to him, thankful for a place to stand that wouldn't be awkward.

"Let us begin the meeting, now," Aizen announced smoothly. "Szayel, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Lord Aizen," Szayel said, bowing his head before standing up. He cleared his throat before beginning. "I have recently formulated a performance enhancing chemical that will improve your strength, speed, endurance, and healing capabilities by ten-fold."

Some of the Espada oohed.

"How does it work exactly?" the blonde girl questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, Hallibel," Szayel said. "I just spray the formula on you and you instantly become better." He took the vile and sprayed it into the air. As soon as the formula became airborne, it spread rapidly.

"What the he'll is happening?" screamed the fish tank, its voice switching from high to low. Its mask cracked and the red juice inside flowed out. The two skulls inside melted when they came in contact with the chemical. One last shrieked escaped just before their voices were silenced forever.

They weren't the only ones being affected by the chemicals. The remaining Espada, Aizen, and Kaname began to shrink. Or, that's what it _looked _like. The chemical was swirling around in a blue mist, almost completely covering everyone.

"Gin, what's happening?" I asked nervously.

He coughed. "See for yourself."

The mist slowly began to evaporate, leaving behind its devastating effects. There were small lumps inside of the Espada's uniforms. The lumps began to move and I caught sight of Szayel's bubblegum hair. Then the severity of the situation hit me; all of the Espada, Kaname, and Aizen were turned into babies.

"What the HELL?" I exclaimed.

Gin actually opened his eyes to look at the sight before us. "Oh, dear, this is _not _good."

Baby Szayel began to cry. "Oh, no. Stop, don't cry," I hesitantly cooed. I was _not _good with babies. They were one of my least favorite things in the whole world. To me, they weren't special or cute. They were just young, unreasonable people that need to be cared for 24/7. "What are we going to _do_?" I said, gripping my hair tightly.

"Don't fret," Gin reassured. "We have to find some Numeros to help us. We need to get all of them the Szayel's lab and experiment like crazy."

"Can you at least tell me their names? I think it would be a good for me to know."

"The one that just died was Aaroniero, the blonde is Tia Hallibel, the black one is Zommari Leroux, the one that is asleep is Coyote Starrk, the one that used to be old is Baraggan Luisenbarn, and the big one is Yammy Riyalgo. Think ya got it?"

"For now," I replied. "What is our game plan?"

"I will go find Numeros to help us watch them and get them to Szayel's lab. Be back soon."

"Wait!" I said, but is was no use because he was gone as soon as he finished his sentence. "Oh great, now I'm stuck watching you until he come back. You better behave."

All of the Esapada, Kaname, and Aizen started to wiggle their heads out from their clothing. I saw that Hallibel's mask covered from her nose to the bottom of her breasts that were no longer there. Every one of them looked so innocent, especially Ulquiorra. That reminds me, I better take away their Zanpakutos before things get more out of hand then they already are.

I made my way around each of the Espada, slyly sneaking away their weapons. Nnoitra, Aizen, and Grimmjow began to cry when they realized their swords were gone. I quickly made my way over to Grimmjow and picked him up. He immediately stopped and started making cute baby noises. Nnoitra and Aizen on the other hand, cried even louder. Not knowing what to do, I created a distraction with a Teletubie made out of dust. They calmed down as Tinky-Winky began hopping around.

Grimmjow pulled at my hair. "Ow, quit it."

Ulquiorra turned to look at us with big, piercing eyes. He promptly crawled over in only his jacket. Even as a baby, his concerned look was ever present. He pulled at the pant leg of my hakama, signaling for me to pick him up. I groaned as I raised him up. Holding him _and _Grimmjow was hard, so I sat down at one of the empty seats.

Both babies stared intensely at each other, which was scary because I never knew that babies could be this serious. Ulquiorra raised his finger, starting to charge a cero.

"Wow, Ulquiorra. You stop this right now," I commanded sternly as I quickly willed my ribbon that I concealed in my sleeve to wrap around his hand. The cero stopped charging. He gave me a look that said, "Why did you do that? I was just about to get rid of him."

"You know very well why I did that. Well, I guess you technically haven't learned _yet_."

Grimmjow squirmed, wanting me to let go. I set him on the table with the rest of the Espada that climbed up. Starrk's drool began to form a puddle as he slept. The only things the Espada were wearing were their jackets. Nnoitra's bottom half barely remained inside of his jumpsuit. Hallibel had her jacket covering everything else.

I looked down at Ulquiorra. He was so cute in his two-year-old-like state. He was completely serious as he studied the others. Sensing me looking at him, he gazed up. His eyes sparkled and his lip protruded into a pout.

Kaname started to wander off. I quickly stood up, Ulquiorra still in my arms, and hurried over to him. I wrapped him up in his shirt and picked him up. Holding both Kaname and Ulquiorra was hard, even harder when they started to squirm. Ulquiorra gave Kaname a death stared. He raised his finger to try and fire another cero.

"What did I say about firing ceros?" I asked sternly, wrapping my ribbon around his hand again. He just looked up at me innocently. I set Kaname down gently on the table. He started crawling around, almost falling off. His glasses finally toppled off of his small face onto the floor. His eyes were closed and I realized that he was blind. He would need to be under careful surveillance. How was I supposed to watch all eleven of them at once? Well, Starrk wouldn't be too hard considering he was sleeping.

Zommari started pulling on one of Hallibel's braids. She began to cry loudly.

"Please stop crying, Hallibel," I cooed as I rubbed her head gently. She began to calm down after I picked her up. Ulquiorra raised his hand.

"Hey!" I snapped. He immediately stopped and scowled at me. "I know it's tempting, but you really need to just chill."

He grabbed a handful of my jacket to bury his face in it. Hallibel, however, was falling asleep. Her face was still puffy from crying, even though she looked quite peaceful. All of the babies did. Their innocence made me almost completely forget about how sadistic they actually were.

"I'm back and I brought help," Gin said as he reappeared. He motioned to a girl with purple hair and purple tear drops unlike Ulquiorra. Her mask fragment was on the left side of her head. I also noticed that she carried a huge golden yo-yo at her waist. Tesla was also there along with a very young girl who was wearing practically nothing. She had short, highlighter yellow hair with her mask covering the top of her head and her left eye. Another notable feature of her was her pink eye.

"Master!" Tesla yelled as he ran over to Nnoitra with his strange Zanpakuto giggling behind his back. "What happened to you?"

"I am as confused as you are," I said.

The little blonde girl walked over to Starrk and sighed. "You never stay awake long enough to actually know what's going on."

"This is Lilynette Gingerback," Gin said as he pointed to the young girl. "She is Cirruci Sanderwicci and he is Tesla Vega."

Tesla nodded at me. He picked up Baby Spoon, rocking him gently. The look on his face made it clear that he wouldn't be able to make it if his master stayed as a baby forever.

Lilynette also took Starrk into her arms. She groaned, "Ugh, you're so heavy."

"I see you have Ulquiorra and Hallibel," Cirruci noted.

I gave her a nervous smile. "Yeah, Ulquiorra has made it clear that he is there to stay. Hallibel started crying because Zommari pulled her, so I had to hold her."

"Is it weird that I find all of them kind of cute?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Here's what I suggest on the matter of who's carryin' who," Gin said. "Ron, you get Ulquiorra and Hallibel. Lilynette, take Starrk and Zommari. Nnoitra and Yammy will be carried by Tesla. Cirruci will be in charge of Grimmjow and Baraggan. I will take Captain Aizen, Commander Tousen, and Szayel. Sound good to y'all?"

We all nodded in agreement. Everyone proceeded to gathering their charges. I stood up and quickly realized that Hallibel and Ulquiorra were _heavy. _I willed my ribbon to tie them to my torso to help support them.

"Don't forget to get their clothes, too," I said.

"Yeah, right," Lilynette said as she gathered Starrk's and Zommari's uniform. I, too, picked up the hakamas and shoes of Ulquiorra and Hallibel. Hallibel continued to sleep while Ulquiorra gripped my jacket tightly as he looked around.

"Let's all go now," Gin said, moving towards the exit. We all followed behind him as we entered another white hallway. My arms were beginning to ache due to the weight of the two Espada.

"Hey, Gin," I called.

He turned to face me. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you turn into a baby. I mean, thank God you didn't, but why did Lord Aizen and Kaname change?"

"My theory is that any one that was part Hollow turned into a two-year-old. Aizen and Kaname used the Hogyoku to give themselves more power."

"I guess that makes sense. Why didn't _you _get any Hollow powers?"

"I have my reasons," he dismissed slyly. I didn't pursue the thought because I'm sure his reasons were good ones.

There was a silence. Yammy started to fuss around. He was a big toddler. A _really _big toddler. It surprised my that a small girl such as Lilynette was able to manage him _and _Starrk. Then again, she _was _an Arrancar and has a great deal of strength. The way all of these were super powerful made me feel inferior to them. Gin could carry three toddlers while I could barely keep a grip on two even with the help of my ribbon. To make it around here, I _definitely _needed to get stronger.

Bleak hallways passed us as we remained silent. There wasn't really anything that I felt comfortable enough to discuss with them. They would most likely think of my sad attempts at conversation as useless babbling. No matter what way I looked at it, I was their prisoner and they didn't really have to give me any incentive.

We finally arrived at Szayel's lab. It was just as I had remembered it; sterile and white. All of us set our children down on the ground. Starrk continued to sleep while the others started to crawl around. Ulquiorra moved away from the cluster being the antisocial Emo that he is. I watched him with one eye and Kaname with the other, no explanation needed.

"What do we do now?" Tesla worried.

"Why don't we try to find Szayel's notes?" I suggested. "We might be able to find out how long this will last or maybe how to reverse this."

"That sounds good," agreed Cirruci. "Will you be able to look after them while we look?"

"Yeah. Although, come and help me if you hear screaming."

She smirked at me. "Good luck."

The Arrancars and Gin all entered different rooms, leaving me at the mercy of the babies. Luck for me, they all stayed relatively close to each other and the farthest they were spaced from each other was no more than fifteen feet.

I decided that I would play with them. Szayel would be first because he was the only one here who I felt the most comfortable with, although not by much. I sat down next to him on the hard marble floor. My butt was definitely going to be sore later.

"How are you doing, Szayel?"

He looked at me questioningly. Amazingly, his glasses were scaled down to size when he turned into a child. Now that I thought about it, he didn't have a mask. Perhaps his glasses were his mask because they were white and shrunk with him. Szayel was truly one of a kind; pink hair, amber eyes, gay, a mad scientist. I guess all the Arrancars were, too.

Then I just remembered something; I left their Zanpakutos in the meeting room. _Crap!_ WTF was wrong with me? How could I be so stupid that I forgot something as important as that?

Good for me, Cirruci walked out of one of the rooms.

"Hey, Cirruci!" I called.

She Sonidoed over to me. "What is it?"

"We forgot their Zanpakutos."

"Damn!" she cursed. "Should I go get them?"

"Yeah, probably," she said before zooming out of the laboratory.

"Now listen you guess," I announced to the baby Espadas. "I do not need you repeating what she just said. Am I making myself clear?"

Few of them actually looked at me when I spoke. They were two-year-olds and therefore had their attention span.

Mainly speaking to myself I said, "Didn't think so."

I ruffled Baby Szayel's hair. He gave me a look that said, "What are you doing?"

"I don't really know," I sighed exasperatedly. "I guess this is what people do to normal children."

Szayel crawled into my lap. He settled, resting his head on my left thigh. For a dead guy, he was surprisingly warm. His breathing became steady and he closed his eyes. What was with all the Espada wanting to cuddle with me? I guess since I was human, it made me more comfortable in the eyes of a child.

I lay down on the floor. It wasn't very comfortable, but somehow I was able to drift to sleep.

I woke up to find a whole bunch of half-naked people sleeping next to me. Szayel. Was still on my leg, Ulquiorra was on my stomach, Hallibel on my right arm with Starrk on my left. Zommari was at my head, the rapist spoon and Aizen were on my left foot, Baraggan and Yammy on my right, and Grimmjow lay curled at my right side. I didn't see Kaname, but I didn't really care.

After several moments of trying to get myself under control, I shrieked. All of them immediately woke up, well except Starrk. Gin, Tesla, Cirruci, and Lilynette all emerged from there respective rooms.

"I heard screaming!" Lilynette yelled. "Oh God! I see why!"

Tesla raced over to Nnoitra. "Master, you're okay!"

"Of course I am. Now, where are my shoes?" Nnoitra growled.

At this point, I decided to cover my eyes, disturbing Starrk as I moved that arm.

Starrk yawned. "What's with all the ruckus? Oh, never mind."

I pleaded to them,"Please dress yourselves."

No matter how much therapy I would ever have in my life, this experience would forever be into my mind.

"Calm down, my dear Espada," Aizen said smoothly. "Find your clothes. I'm sure our guest does not wish to view you this way."

The Espada moved around as they all tried to located their own clothes. After a few moments, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"It's okay to look now, girl," Grimmjow said.

I opened my eyes and stood up. Everyone was turned away from each other in embarrassment. Szayel looked especially sheepish considering this whole mess was his fault.

"I escort you to your room," Grimmjow grunted, pushing my shoulder. I followed him without giving a backward glance for fear that the naked images of them would forever plague my mind. Life sure was exciting.

**Yeah, nice visual, right? He he, this chapter was meant to be fun and a filler and to introduce to other characters to Ron. I didn't kill Nnoitra off yet because I have a plan to embarrass and torture him. I didn't really elaborate on Kaname because I don't really care about him and I'm not trying to write professionally. I am still taking suggestions so tell me what you got!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, I finally got this up. Thank you so much for all you wonderful reviews. I'm sorry that this chapter is short, the next one will be a long one filled with many, many laughs. Enjoy! Oh, and before I forget, I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would make Orihime worthy of Ulquiorra and the would be together. Her Shun Shun Rikka would pwn!**

CHAPTER 12: View

Somewhere in Paris, three rather peculiar girls sat at an outdoor table taking in the superimposing sight of the Eiffel Tower. All of them were enjoying a nice brunch at one of the local cafes. The trees were still leafless from the ending winter, branches swaying in the reoccurring breeze.

"What do you suppose Ron-oneechan is doing right now?" asked the girl with one silver eye and one magenta eye. An oncoming breeze blew away the magenta streak in her silver hair out of her pale face. It was getting quite long, almost to her waist.

"She is probably relaxing, seeing as how she is on break after finishing her first year of college," answered the girl with caramel skin and hair several shades darker. The same breeze that blew the silver haired girl's hair terrorized the caramel skinned girl's hair. The caramel skinned girl's elbow length hair never agreed with the wind.

The girl with navy blue hair to her ankles spoke next. "Hmm, I wonder. We haven't heard from her in a while. Let's give her a call."

The silver streak in the girl with navy blue hair shined in the sun. The wind did not tantalize it due to the sloppy bun it was in. Her silver eyes focused on her bag as she began to rummage through it to find her phone. Finally, she pulled it out and dialed a number. "I'm putting it on speaker," she said.

The phone went straight to voicemail.

"She must not have charged it in a while," the girl with dark brown hair said.

The pale girl sighed, "That is _so _like her."

"Heeey!" the navy haired girl cheered into the phone. "Wish you were here! Paris is wonderful. We were just calling to check in on you. Haven't heard your voice in a while."

"Oneechan!" the two other girls sang.

"Anyways, call us back when you get this message," the silver eyed girl finished before she hung up the phone.

"Too bad she couldn't come with us," the girl with the magenta streak said disappointedly.

"Just two more weeks. Think you can make it?" asked the pink-eyed girl playfully.

"Yeah, I guess."

Moments later, the girls received a call. It was from the Japanese police. They told them that Ron had been reported missing. The pale girl broke down into tears and the other two began to comfort her. After the initial shock wore off, they decided that they would be cutting their vacation short.

A blonde girl with spiraled pigtails approached them. She was a quite unusual girl, wearing a black trench coat just passed her knees and a matching black lace sun umbrella. "Do not worry," she said to the three girls. "She will come back."

"What," the pink-eyed girl asked, clearly stunned.

But the stranger in black kept walking without responding to the question.

The pink-eyed girl followed her as she rounded the corner. "Wait, come back," she called. It was to late. The mysterious stranger was gone, leaving the three girls to ponder about what had just happened.

A few hours later, I found out that Cirruci was made the new ninth Espada. Ulquiorra had told me that she was an Espada before, but betrayed Aizen and was stripped of her title. He said that she would be on probation for a while until she has proven herself trustworthy again. I was happy for her in a way because she didn't come across as psychotic. She was definitely a lot better than the fish tank.

Ulquiorra seemed especially uncomfortable when he came to check on me. The fact that I saw his bottom half without clothes was very embarrassing. I don't know whether or not he had any recollection of what he did as a child. He said very little, I mean less than usual. All he really did was take me to the bathroom and back to my room.

Currently, I was slowly dying of boredom in my room. Szayel had been punished, so he wouldn't be able to save me. One could really only do so much with dust. It's physical manifestation wasn't the best, for example, I can't stand on anything made out of dust even though it is tangible. Since all my other ideas were a no-go, I only and one left; flying.

Flying would be risky because Ulquiorra or Grimmjow could visit me any moment. However, I no longer cared if they caught me. I was in desperate need of some fresh air. Well, I don't exactly know how fresh Hueco Mundo air actually is.

I walled over to my window and opened it. The air was crisp. Sand elegantly whirled around the empty desert. The sand shifted as I stepped on to it. My ribbon was ready in my hand.

I tied it securely around my chest. My ribbon turned into feathered wings that were ready for flight. Several flapping motions picked me off of the sand. I was now gracefully soaring upward. Flying was the closest thing to freedom I could get while being held captive in Las Noches.

The wind tasted so good. My body felt lighter than air. Actually, that wasn't very hard considering air actually weighs several thousands of pounds. I wonder why people used that expression if it was an oxymoron of some sorts.

The roof was approaching fast. I slowed my flapping so I could safely land. Everything was just as I had remembered. It really did feel good to be up here. Now I could think clearly without people like Ulquiorra bringing me down. He could really be so depressing sometimes.

Even though I hadn't been here for more than a couple of days, I felt like I understood him. Also, he stirred feelings inside of me that I hadn't truly felt in a long time. My personal goal was to get him to open up to me. I want to know what was at the center of his being and I think he does too. He hasn't dealt with his emotions in a while, so he probably forgot what he was inside.

I lay down on the roof, hands folded behind the back of my head. I wonder what Ulquiorra is doing...

Ulquiorra's POV

The halls were empty. No one was ever in them other than that lurking piece of trash we call the fifth Espada. He really was a waste of space. When he attacked the girl, it only supported my view of him. How he became the fifth strongest is a mystery to me. My eyes that see everything that exists in the world has yet to see the reasoning in that. All he ever did was drink and abuse Numeros.

Still, Las Noches was only slightly less empty than myself. Hollows had no heart and, therefore, no emotions. We are cold-blooded killers who only wish to survive, gain power, and evolve. Life no longer held any real meaning to us if we weren't doing anything pertaining to the recently mentioned. Lord Aizen only gave us the power to serve him. Life was totally devoid of meaning.

However, the girl made me start to doubt myself for the first time in my existence. She cared somewhat for us when we were all turned into infants. She scolded me when I tried to cero the others into oblivion when they got close to me. As I clung to her like the helpless child I was, she didn't reject me. Anyone else would surely have killed me off while I was in such a vulnerable state.

The girl also seemed less and less like trash everyday. There was no sniveling or complaining when she was injured. She also didn't make too much noise like some other worthless humans did. Her spiritual power was also growing and her abilities weren't weak. At her current level, she could most likely defeat a Numero and come out virtually unscathed.

I started to sense Nnoitra's spiritual pressure approaching me. Not really wanting to talk to him, I turned to go in the other direction. However, he only came closer. At this point, I decided to Sonido to my room. He only quickened his pace.

"What's the hurry, Ulquiorra?" the trash asked, appearing in front of me.

My calm demeanor remained unmoved. "Nothing in particular. What do you want?"

"Nothing really," he said as a sly smile grew over his face. "How is our little bird doing?"

I sharpened my gaze on him. "The girl is fine as far you are concerned."

"Good, that means she is well enough for me to visit again."

"You will do no such thing," I commanded sternly.

"Give me one good reason," he provoked.

"First of all, you had severely damaged the right side of her body," I said. "And, Lord Aizen has forbidden you. You would be wise to comply."

"C'mon, she's all better now. Who says he has to know?"

I looked at him, blankly. "No, and that is final."

Nnoitra frowned. "Well, if that's how you feel, then I will just have to find her myself." With that, the illiterate piece if trash Sonidoed away in search of the girl. He was headed in the wrong direction, so I wouldn't have to worry about him following me. I quickly took off in the girl's direction.

The halls were only a blur of white as I navigated them. I was a considerable distance from her room, so it was taking me longer than usual to reach her. That, and they rearranged the halls again. Lord Aizen said that doing so kept us on our toes and would make it hard for any intruders to get where they were going.

At last, I reached the girl's room. I opened the unlocked door, expecting her to try foolishly to entertain herself. Although, I will admit that I found it amusing when she was torturing a spoon that closely resembled Nnoitra. But she wasn't there. A minuscule wave of panic briefly washed over me. Then I realized that she was also Grimmjow's responsibility and could quite possible be with him. I closed my eyes, focusing on his spiritual pressure. She wasn't with him. Now I tried for hers. It seemed to be coming from above me. Far away, though. Was it possible that she was on top of the dome of Las Noches?

Then I noticed that the window was cracked open ever so slightly. Yes, she was on the roof. The question was; how did she _get _there? I decided to go up there and find out for myself. I pushed the window open and stepped onto the sands of Hueco Mundo. Her spiritual pressure was definitely coming from the roof.

With a simple bend of my knees and a jump, I was soon soaring upward. The ability to fly was another reason Hollows were superior to humans. Las Noches is a tall structure, but it only took me around ten seconds to reach the top.

The girl was just laying there, staring up at the moon. She took immediate notice of me as soon as I started walking casually towards her.

"What brings you here?" she asked as she sat up.

"I could ask you the same thing," I returned.

She laid back down. "It's more relaxing up here."

I continued with my next question, "How did a human such as yourself get up here?"

"How did you?"

"Don't be coy with me, girl," I said sternly. "I asked you a question."

She gave me a sly smile. "As did I."

There was simply no winning with her. Now came force. I picked her up by the jacket collar. She coughed as she stood up. Pulling her closer to my face, I demanded, "How did you get _up _here?"

The girl turned away from me. She managed to get on side of her jacket free from my grasp. She wiggled out of it, leaving it in my hand. Her face revealed that she was unfazed by my actions.

"That is no way to treat your friend."

There, another friend remark. Did I honestly _seem _like a friend to her? How could she possibly think that after what I just did?

"Why do you insist that we are friends?" I questioned.

"I don't see why we shouldn't be," she replied nonchalantly. "Seeing as how I will probably be here a while. I don't _hate _you and you don't seem like you hate me either. Do you not want to be friends or something?"

I didn't respond. Instead, I just turned away from her. Was that what it mean to be friends? To not hate each other. The girl would never stop confusing me if this continued. She obviously didn't fear me by the way she slipped out of her jacket which was still in my hand. More than likely, she just didn't grasp the severity of the situation.

I grabbed her wrist tightly. She displayed no signs on her face indicating pain. All she did was posture up and straighten her face.

"Do you know how powerful I am?" I interrogated cruelly. "Do you know how easy it is for me to kill you. Why do you not fear me?"

"The answer is simple; fear is irrational. And besides, you're not scary," she answered calmly. "Why would you _want _to kill me? Would it make you feel better, assuming you can _feel_. It just seems like something that you would rather not be bothered with. Is there really a need to do so?"

Her questions penetrated me like daggers. I kept my face quite impassive despite all the questions she stabbed me with. She took my logic, twisted it, and plunged it into me with a hard, driving force. As much as I hated to admit it, the girl was right. My grip on her released.

"Now if you don't mind, I will be taking my jacket back," she said, swiping it from my hand. The girl put it back on, but didn't zip it up. She turned away from me and rubbed her wrist a couple of times before laying down. "Isn't the moon especially nice tonight?"

"Yeah," I said flatly, as I joined her lying down. Her ribbon lay between us. The girl gazed longingly at the moon. She didn't say anything else. We had nothing else to talk about that was particularly interesting. I was glad because if we did, I wouldn't have had as much time to think about what I really am and how she drastically changed the way I would now think.

**So, did you like it? Yeah, this chapter was not the best, it was meant to be a filler. I **_**know **_**how much a Bleach fan hates fillers. Next chapter will be a freaking awesome one. It's the one that I've been wanting to write through out this entire fan fiction. Oh, and I know the part at the beginning was weird, but all will be explained. Eventually. Please review, I appreciate it **_**so**_** much. Oh, and I'm still taking suggestions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my God! I'm back! I did **_**not**_** disappear off the face of the Earth like many of you probably thought. Sorry that I haven't updated in two months! My head has just been all over the place. I could say that I'm going through some rough patches right now, but anyone who writes fan fiction does. Okay, this is the first part of the chapter that I have been wanting to write since I first started this fan fiction. I also want to know if any of you have noticed my other story that I have posted. Reviews are appreciated for that one as well. Oh, and Senbonzakura11 and I have decided to start a band. She plays drums and I play bass and guitar. BTW, I got a new bass. Well it's used, but it's new to me with an amp. Our band is called **_**Mental Gateway. **_**Very original. **

CHAPTER 13: Pranks Part 1

"Nyaaaa," I groaned to no one. Again, I find myself dying of boredom. Seriously, couldn't they at least give me a book or something? I actually considered driving myself crazy because there was nothing better to do.

Then, a rather mischievous idea crossed my mind. When someone came to check on me, I would paint my dust like a picture on the wall to make it look like there had been a hole blown through it. He, he, he, genius. Oh, the look on Ulquiorra's face would be hilarious. Well, he would probably be able to tell right off the bat that it was an illusion. However, Grimmjow wasn't as perceptive as he is.

Speaking of Grimmjow, I sensed him heading towards me. Perfect! I quickly formed the picture on the wall with the window. The window was disguised and the wall looked _exactly _like Hueco Mundo. Only one thing was missing and that was the occasional breeze that stirred the sand

When everything was perfect, Grimmjow walked in. He was scowling at first, then it washed away when he saw the huge, gaping 'hole'.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE WALL?" he yelled.

"Whatever do you mean?"

The stare he gave me was filled with pure irritation. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!"

I smirked at him. "Relax, you're so uptight." I waved my hand and the dust detached itself from the wall. "I really had you going, didn't I?"

The look on his face was priceless. It was completely consumed by shock to the point where even his hollow jaw was open. His eye twitched ever-so-slightly. "Huh...What...How?" he barely managed.

I walked over to where Grimmjow was standing. "Close your mouth," I said as lifted my hand up under his jaw and closed it for him. "You'll catch flies."

Grimmjow blinked his eyes a couple of times. "How did you _do _that?"

"A good magician never reveals her secrets," I answered, pressing a finger to my lips.

"I hate you. Ya know that?"

"Aww, I know you don't _hate _me, Grimmy."

"Who the hell are you calling _Grimmy_?"

"When did you become like Ulquiorra. Having one is enough."

"Gah, shut up!" he growled. "And to think I came in here to see if you needed anything, but you can just forget it now!"

With that, Grimmjow angrily stormed out of my room. That guy could _not _take a joke. Sheesh.

Now I was alone in my room. Again. With nothing to do. Well, I could go flying, but I didn't feel like it. Now it was a bit of an awkward place after what happened between Ulquiorra and I.

Seeing as how Las Noches was a big palace, it would be fun to go exploring. I really don't care if I run into Nnoitra. Granted, I really didn't want to meet him again, but I just don't care anymore. Suicide has crossed my mind, and it is a very possible option, but I don't _want _to do, I just simply don't care. Life here was nullifying and bleak. If I died, I would probably go to the Soul Society and would finally get to find out what it was like.

Before I opened the unlocked door and stepped out into the hallways, I grabbed my ribbon and wound it around my arm underneath my jacket. The friggin' corridors were white as ever. The layout seemed a little different, though. The hall that went off to the right and then turned right now turned left. Hmm, I guess it was possible that Aizen could shift the walls. He came across as the kind of guy who would find out a way to do anything simply because he wanted to. Scary.

Footsteps echoed in the opposite direction. I thought about hiding back into my room, but I think I _wanted _to get caught. Anyways, I quickly rounded a corner to my right. The footsteps continued in my direction.

"I know you're there, Ron," a voice called. Gin, definitely Gin. "Come on out."

I sheepishly came out from where I was hiding. "Uh, hi."

His smile seemed a little bit bigger today. He steadily strode towards me. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Going for a walk. It's just so boring in there."

He cocked his head to one side. "That's too bad. I was actually going on a walk myself. I'm going with you. I'm not particularly fond of the fact that Nnoitra will probably assault you again. What were you thinking?"

"To be honest, Gin, I really don't care any more," I said glumly. Then an idea crossed my mind. "Tell me, do you like pranks?"

Gin actually opened his eyes, revealing his eerie red irises. "Yes," he drawled out excitedly. "Let's go to Szayel's lab and get some spiritual pressure concealing bracelet. It wouldn't be any fun if Grimmjow or Ulquiorra knew where we are. Or anyone for that matter. Hop on my back. The more time we save, he more pranks we can get in."

A huge smile appeared on my face. "Let's do this," I said as I hopped on his back.

As soon as I was properly situated, he took off down the hallway. Yep, the hallways had definitely been shifted because they were not like this before. Like I really need more things in my life that defied logic.

Because Gin was über fast and the hallways had been rearranged, we arrived at Szayel's lab rather quickly. Gin set me down gently and we entered Szayel's domain.

"Aporro!" Gin echoed. "We have something we need from you."

Szayel emerged from one of the little rooms. A small smile crossed his face when he saw me. Although something seemed off. As he came closer, I saw numerous cuts on his face.

"Szayel, what happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing really," he said, breaking eye contact. "Just punishment..."

"Come here," I commanded sternly as I stepped closer to him to begin to heal.

He still continued to be melancholy. "No, stop, you don't have to do this."

"I'm doing this because I want to." My ribbon crawled off my arm and wrapped around the scarred areas of his face. The ribbon glowed faintly and returned to my arm, revealing his healed face.

"Where else?" I questioned seriously.

He wouldn't look at me. "That was it."

"Goddammit, Szayel. I know for a _fact _that you were punished more than this."

"Why does it matter?" he snapped.

"Szayel, you're acting like a child. Lift up your Goddamn shirt!" I screamed at him.

Szayel frowned and did as I told him. There were several long, retched scars all over his chest, back, and everywhere else on his torso.

"What _happened _to you, Szayel?" I asked intensely. My ribbon immediately curled around his torso. It glowed a brighter gold than before for a little bit longer. Szayel stared depressingly at the floor the whole time. Gin stood quietly, smile unwavering, the whole time.

"Gin," I said near growling, "how much did you know?"

"I wasn't there when Commander Aizen was delivering his punishment," he answered.

"Uh-huh," I said with a flat, incredulous tone. I turned my attention back to Szayel whose shirt was now back on. "Let us get to the point of why we even came here, shall we?"

"Yes," Gin seconded mischievously. "We need spiritual pressure masking bracelets for pranks."

A slight smile formed on Szayel's face. "So, you're back into pranking. How interesting. I will be right back with the kind of bracelets you'll need." He turned and headed into one of the many, many white doors.

I sighed deeply and began rubbing my temples. Aizen was definitely going to get pranked _hard _after what he did to Szayel. Although it was understandable, this just added to my hatred. No, Aizen wasn't going to get pranked; he was going to get punk'd.

"Are you tired?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, a little," I responded flatly. "What, did you think I'd sleep well in a place with people, no not even people, who have the burning desire to kill, hurt, rape, assault, and harass their fellow residents? It's not easy to sleep wondering if I could possibly die the next day." Well, I really don't care whether or not I die, but the key to escape the psychological mind-traps of the insane is all about misleading.

"Well, we aren't planning on getting rid of you anytime soon," Gin tried to comfort.

"That makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically. Gin's smile only widened, and yes, it _was _possible. Then, Szayel returned with our bracelets. He handed us each a silver bangle about half an inch wide. They were cold to the touch, but what else was to be expected in such an unwelcoming place?

"Thank ya kindly," Gin said.

"Yeah," I said, "this will be the most fun I've had since being trapped here."

"Oh, Aporro, I will need you to spike the tea at today's meeting. Slip in something that will make everyone fall asleep."

Szayel just winked and walked away. "See you in an hour," he called as he disappeared behind a different door.

"Onward!" I commanded as I hopped onto Gin's back again. "What now?"

"Hmm," he said, zipping out of Szayel's lab. "how 'bout a general tour?"

"Sounds good," I replied. We slowed down to a stop. I hopped off his back and walked beside him.

"Why is Las Noches _so _big?" I wondered.

"Well," Gin began, "we all like our space and we don't always agree with each other. Things get destroyed often and there is more space to battle so the more important buildings remain intact. It is also quite structurally sound. That's why."

"Ah, that makes sense."

We continued walking through the never ending hallways. Which led me to another question, "Why is everything white? I mean seriously."

"White is Lord Aizen's preferred color. It is also the opposite of the colors we use to wear, black. Uniformity also makes people easier to control."

"Ugh, I hate wearing the same thing as everyone else. I'm not particularly fond of being controlled. This why I'm glad that I didn't go to school in Japan when I was growing up."

"Really?" Gin said, turning to look at me. "Where _did _you go to school then?"

"I wasn't born in Japan. I'm not really sure _where _I was born. I bounced around in a lot of foster homes when I was a kid. Later on I found out about my younger sister and two of my cousins who lived in Japan. None of them knew much about our pasts. They were adopted and didn't exactly live together, but they went to the same school and did other stuff like that. The adoption agency told me when I was fifteen. I also found out that I was the oldest of all of them. They were able to connect us together and we were able to meet. I couldn't stay with them, but we called, sent emails, and video chatted. When I was old enough and had enough money, I lived in London for a couple of months. Then, I came to Japan to study abroad. I finished my first year of college and then I was kidnapped."

"Oh," Gin reacted with a tiny bit of remorse in his voice. He looked away on to what was ahead of us. We were approaching a giant black door. It seemed unnecessarily big. Honestly, how big do these Arrancars get? Gin proceeded in pushing the doors open. Bright light streamed in and we walked out to what I believed to be the outside. There was a blue sky with clouds, which puzzled me to no end.

I decided to ask since I was so confused, "Why is there a blue sky over us with clouds?"

"This is the inside of the dome over Las Noches. Commander Aizen can see anything and everything under the dome."

"Creepy. Is he watching us now?"

"Hmm, not likely," Gin pondered. "Well probably not at _this _moment. However, what is done is done. Never forget that."

"Thank you very much for telling me this. No, I'm serious, thank you."

The news was quite unsettling. Aizen could possible be watching us right now, although, as Gin had just informed me, it is not probable. How does he know what happens? Are there cameras? What about the inside, could he see that too? My gut told me it was a yes. I would have to watch my back even closer than I already had.

"No problem. I felt that you of all people had a right to know."

Outside under the dome, there were countless buildings and desert areas where there weren't. The buildings mainly consisted of rectangles, cylinders, other shapes that I don't know the exact name for, but they had rounded roofs. Most of them were either white or grey with a few exceptions of red ones.

"We're going to my room," Gin said. "You'll be safe there when I go to the meeting. After everyone drinks their tea, I'll come back to get ya and then the real fun can begin."

"Sounds like a plan," I responded. "What's your room like? Is it as white as the rest of Las Noches?"

"You could say that. I don't really know how to describe it. You'll just have to wait 'til we get there."

We were coming up to the door at the end of the bridge. The double doors were enormously big, and yet Gin was still able to push them open with ease. The inside was ever white and almost exactly the same as the last building. Gin turned the first corner to the right and led me down another blank hall.

He stopped at a black door on the left side of the hall. Gin opened the door to his room. Inside, everything, to no surprise, was white. There was a bed pushed into a corner, two couches with a coffee table in between them, a bean bag chair, an overflowing book case, and another black door.

"Where does that door lead to?" I asked curiously.

"My bathroom," he answered. "It has a shower that you're free to use."

"Yeah, I probably smell really bad. Do you mind bringing me a change of clothes? I'm positive those stink, too."

"No bother at all. You've been here for five days. Your requests are understandable."

"Thank you so much," I said gratefully.

Gin flashed out of the room. Curiosity took over and I wandered over to his book case to investigate his reading material. The pieces of literature on it included a dictionary, Harry Potter, _Shogun_, and a manual on how to pull pranks. Figures. There were also numerous notebooks. I picked one up and leafed through it. It was filled with various prank ideas, but it was mainly a diary. As I read through it, I learned that Gin had a very close friend whom he had feelings for named Rangiku. He missed her very much and would like to see her again one day. Gin said that he wanted to apologize for everything and explain why he did everything that he did.

Gin would be back soon, so I decided to put the diary back before he caught me. Lucky me, because he returned moments later.

He handed me my clothes and said, "I brought you a toothbrush."

"Thank you," I said. "You're very considerate."

"Well, I'm off," he said before flashing out of the room again.

I entered the bathroom and laid everything on the white rug on the ground. It was rather large with a tub that could fit five and a porcelain sink with plenty of counter space. The was also large with double doors that started below my knee and ended a foot away from the shallow ceiling. I locked the to the bathroom before starting the shower.

The water took a while to warm up. While I was waiting, I undressed myself, although, I didn't remove my bracelet. I stepped in to the warm bliss that is cleanliness. The floor of the shower was made of rocks that continued on to the rest of the walls. There was a small shelf that contained shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a yellow rubber duck. How cute.

I squeezed some shampoo into my hand and ran it through my short hair. I loved the sudsy feeling of it. After a little bit, I rinsed it out and put in conditioner. While that set in, I grabbed the bar of soap. It smelt like persimmons. I gave myself a thorough scrubbing, dropping the bar of soap occasionally. I stayed in the shower for one more minute before getting out.

There was a cabinet in between the shower and tub where I got my towel from. Of course it was white. It was also fluffy and absorbed most of the water. Once I was dry, I dressed myself in the fresh clothing. Being clean never felts good. I ruffled my red- brown hair before setting the towel on the floor. The tooth brush Gin got me was turquoise, like my eyes. I used his mint tooth paste to brush my teeth. As I brushed, I stared at the few freckles I had across my nose. When I was done, I spit and exited Gin's bathroom.

Gin should be back soon, albeit, wherever they were meeting could be a considerable distance away from his room. Making my way back over to his book case, I decided to examine it more closely. I read through a couple more of his journals, learning about each day in Las Noches. Apparently, Grimmjow had a field day when Gin decided to slip him some catnip. So it wasn't just me who thought that Grimmjow resembled a cat. I wonder why that is...

Other entries told me about other prisoners and why they were captured. Some of their outcomes weren't so fortunate. There was one guy who was killed on the spot for simply speaking out of turn. I also learned about previous Espada and what happened to them. It also told how some of them came to be and what they had to do to earn their position. Most tales were quite gruesome.

"Snooping, are we?" Gin asked, scaring me.

I turned to look at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but you _are _the people who kidnapped me."

"That's okay," he said, coming closer. "I wouldn't trust me either."

I put the notebook back onto its rightful place in the case. Gin pulled out a red book from the case. The bookcase moved, revealing a secret room. It was filled with bins in various shapes and sizes with contents in every color of the rainbow. He started rummaging through them, pulling out scissors, markers, glitter, shaving cream, and several other objects that I couldn't identify.

"What, is this like your secret stash of pranks and gags, or something?" I asked, clearly impressed.

"That's exactly what it is," he answered, turning towards me to reveal a bigger than usual smile on his face. When he was done gathering his toys, he put them in a black sack. Gin pulled the red book again, and it closed as if it had never been opened in the first place.

"You will wear this," he said as he handed me the bag. I looped it over my shoulder. It wasn't terribly heavy, but it would get annoying after a while.

"The stuff that I had Szayel slip everybody in their tea will kick take affect in a little less than an hour, so we got some time. We could probably get Starrk now. He'll probably be asleep and we can draw on his face or something."

"Awesome. Oh, how about we do that whole itchy-nose-shaving-cream-in-the-face thing?"

Gin's smile grew even larger. "That's just what I was thinking."

"Great minds think alike. Let's go!" I cheered as I hoped onto his back. It made sense why I had to have the bag on my person. Gin's arms would be too full to carry it along with me. Although, he was still technically carrying the bag since it was on me and I was on him. Oh well.

"Gin, is it okay if I ask you something personal?" I asked when we took of down the halls to Starrk's room.

"What'd ya want to know?"

"What was Rangiku like? Sorry for prying into your private life, but she sounds interesting."

He paused for a moment before he spoke, "A very close childhood friend of mine. She was lovely and has some large breasts. She also a very good drinker. I found her, passed out from hunger. I brought her some dried persimmons. Now that I think about it, we had more than friendship; I loved her. When I left the Soul Society with Commander Aizen, it hurt me so much to look at her face as I was beamed into a Garganta. I vowed from that point on to make sure she never cries again. Weird when I choose to stay in Las Noches. Just know that I have my reasons."

"Interesting," I said. "I hope I'll get the chance to meet her one day. I would tell her about how much you miss her. Maybe then she wouldn't cry anymore."

"You might like her. She is extremely beautiful and I think you'd know her if you saw her."

I thought about this for a while. Even bad guys have a heart. It made me wonder about Aizen, if he had anybody that he left behind. No, he was the leader and had to have been planning this for a long time. He must of severed whatever ties he had with anyone in the beginning. That was one of the many examples of just how intelligent he was. And that was why I was here. I am merely a pawn to him in his elaborate game of chess. If I had to be sacrificed to gain an advantage, he would do it without another thought. I could literally go at any moment.

"Gin, what is the _real _reason I am here?"

Gin didn't answer right away. He thought over his response before he spoke, "An addition to the army. Nothing more."

"No, I'm serious. Why am I here? I'm not that powerful and I'm pretty much a waste of your resources. It's not like I'm an Espada or anything."

"You're a pawn," Gin whispered almost inaudibly.

"I knew it! This _really _is Aizen's big game of chess."

"Shh," he hushed, "not so loud. The walls have eyes and ears."

We were quiet for awhile. The silence was uncomfortable, but conversation had no rights now. As Gin had just informed me, there _were _no big plans for me. I can't say that I was expecting anything, but to just imprison a person for no solid reason was just silly. What _was _Aizen planning? I didn't really know anything about the Soul Society, their goals, how they operated, and where they stood in relation to us. There was so much that I didn't know and it terrified me. Living in Las Noches, as far as I know, is indefinite.

"We're here," Gin said quietly as we stopped in front of a brown door. He pushed it open ever so slightly. He made the shushing motion for me to be quiet. After he peeked through, he waved me on. We stepped inside carefully, trying our hardest to not make another sound.

The inside was, that's right; white. There really wasn't much furniture as far as a couple of bean bag chairs and a couch. Starrk, was snoring loudly, passed out on one of the chairs. A small channel of drool dripped out of his open mouth. Lovely. He was also asleep in a position that was perfect for a face full of shaving cream.

Gin and I stealthily tiptoed over to him. Starrk stayed stone still as I pulled out the shaving cream from the sack. Gin carefully put a huge glob of shaving cream on his right hand. I unwound my ribbon from my wrist and lightly brushed his nose. He wrinkled it before turning his head towards his left shoulder. I tried again and this time he gave himself a face full of the musky cream. Yet, Starrk remained completely oblivious to what we just did.

We left before our snickers would become all out laughter. Gin looked pleased with our efforts.

"That was awesome," I said. "Who and what is next?"

"Captain Tousen," he replied.

"Yes, the blind guy. Oh this is going to be _so _fun."

Again, I climbed onto Gin's back. He took off at the same speed he always does. The wind he created rushed through my still damp hair. Who needs a blow dryer when you have Gin? Or, I guess Sonido for that matter. Now I kind of wanted to be an Arrancar/Espada myself for this benefit alone. Then again, I would be spiteful and have no real meaning to my existence. I guess I would lose my humanity.

"How did Ulquiorra join you? Or, what is his past? I was wondering why he is the way that he is."

"I was wondering when you would ask about him. He is kinda off-putting, isn't he? Very well, in the beginning, we awakened him."

"What do you mean by 'awakened'?" I asked curiously.

"Some Hollows are preserved. Basically, that means they are mummified and sealed inside a glass box. Well, it isn't glass, it just looks like it. To awaken one means to use the power of the Hogyoku to release them from their, for lack of a better word, 'sleep'. He awoke just as powerful as he is today. Well, he trained and honed his skills, but he was born at an Espada's level."

"Oh," I said. If it was possible, I was more confused than before I asked the question. "What's his deal? Why is he so Emo?" I really didn't have a problem with him being Emo. Frankly, it was a little sexy.

"That brings me to another thing; each Espada represents a unique cause of death. Ulquiorra represents nihilism. As you can see, that fits him very well."

"That's very interesting." Now I seriously felt like giving Ulquiorra a giant hug. I know that it's kind of weird for me to want to do that, but I wanted to show him that life was worth living. Kind of hard to do considering I was on the edge of insanity from being held captive. Granted, I could be tortured and I wouldn't have the privilege to go pranking with Gin.

I stayed quiet for a while. Riding on Gin's back was actually quite fun. I wouldn't be so bold as to call it similar to riding a horse because it was a thousand times better. He also didn't smell like horses usually did. Another bonus was that he did his business in private. Gin was more well-behaved than horses, too. Although, petting him like one would be just plain weird.

Gin gradually began slowing down. I assumed it was because we were nearing the place where Kaname is. Excitement welled up inside of me at all the different options and possibilities Gin and I had at our disposal. My plan was to draw eyes on his glasses and perhaps dye his hair. I really wasn't the best person for coming up with things like that, but that's what Gin is for.

"What's your plan?" I asked quietly as he finally halted in front of a relatively normal sized door.

He let me off him as he answered, "Drawing all over his clothes with an inside joke. And you?"

"Drawing goofy eyes on his glasses. Maybe dye his hair, assuming that you have dye. Say, why does he need glasses if he's blind?"

"I dunno, he had them when I met him. Perhaps he does it just to confuse people."

"If that was his goal, then it's working. Is this his room?"

"No," Gin answered, "this is the surveillance room that I told you about earlier. This is wear Commander Aizen goes to watch everybody. I'll admit that I come here when I'm bored. Although, I dunno why Tousen comes here, he can't even see the stuff we use to black mail people with."

"Exactly what are you looking for?" I asked, even though I was scared to hear the answer.

"The normal stuff you humans use against each other; vandalism, humiliating moments, stealing, sex tapes. You know, the usual."

Sex tapes? What exactly happened in Las Noches? The other stuff was understandable, sort of, but _sex _tapes? Really? Aizen was one sick pervert. Also, a master manipulator.

"Were there cameras in your bathroom?" I asked in a whispered outrage.

"No, there are no cameras in my, Tousen's, or Commander Aizen's room. What, you really think that he desires to see me that way?"

"Are there any in my room?"

"Yes," Gin said hesitantly, turning away from me.

I grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him to face me. "You _will _get rid of those cameras. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, but Captain Aizen is very suspicious of everyone. He wants to make sure that _no _one will disrupt his plans even the slightest."

I took a few moments to digest what he was saying and release my grip on Gin. What Gin had just said made me realize just how badly I needed to get out of here. However, it would not be easy and there was no guarantee when it would happen. All that matters was that it did.

Gin crept stealthily into the stalker room. He gently pushed the door open. Kaname was slumped in a chair, out cold. We both started smiling menacingly. I reached into my small sack and pulled out a black marker. As quietly as possible, I uncapped it and doodled anime eye over his glasses. Gin gave me a thumbs up in approval.

When I was done, Gin took the sack from me and pulled out a small canteen of water. He also took out a small bowl and poured water from the canteen into it. Gin lifted up Kaname's arm and stuck his hand in the bowl as he set it on the counter.

"I know it's not warm water," Gin rasped, "but it will have to do."

I giggled to my self as I realized that Gin's plan was to make Kaname wet himself. A small bit of guilt chewed on me for doing this to blind guy, but I reminded myself that he was my captor and, therefore, deserved it. Although, Gin was my captor, too, I might be able to use him to escape. My plan for the moment mostly involved waiting and gaining trust.

"Wait," I said, "since we're here. We should probably cut the cameras and erase our previous footage so far."

"Almost forgot about that," Gin said. He moved over to the computers and started to type commands into the keyboard.

"Oh, and while we're here," I began, "you can cut the line to the cameras in my room. And I don't mean to just cut it. No, I want you to completely destroy it."

Gin turned around to look at me. "And what if I don't?"

I thought for a moment of something that I might be able to get him in trouble with. "Well, then I'll just have to kill myself."

This caused Gin to open his eyes. "You're bluffing."

"No, I'm serious. Will you remember saying this when you're standing over my dead corpse?"

Gin paused, processing my threat. He turned around and did as I had commanded, obviously taking my threat as serious as it was.

**Hey! What did you think? I borrowed the title 'stalker room' from Senbonzakura11. Please tell me if you thing I'm making Ron too powerful because I don't want her to be a Mary Sue. Anyways, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but it won't take as long as it did to post this one. Review Please! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers who have stuck with me.**


End file.
